I do
by zestychicken2
Summary: After Kimiko runs out on her own wedding, she'll do whatever it takes to be with the one she loves. But how far will some go to keep Raimundo and her from being together? She's recruited a small army to help her, and she's pulling out all the shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I do**

**[Oneshot 'We're so Happy for you!' Those were the words Kimiko heard. Why couldn't she be happy with who she had? Why was she breaking her father's wish to be with someone else? Why when she rights one thing, another is ruined? Someone must have caused the last mistake... But why blame Raimundo?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown... Yeah, I know, no weird saying this time... It's new for me, but I do not enjoy this story, nor do I enjoy this couple.**

_Dedication: This is a request by 'Rolliepollie44'... I hate the couple, but she decides to torture me lawlz._

Kimiko sigh and looked at the clock. It was a whole nother hour that she had to sit there, with an arm around her shoulder, just sitting there, watching this movie.

"Is it boring you Kim?" The guy next to her asked.

"Umm... No not at all!" She tried to smile, but he saw right through it and sigh.

"You can leave if ya want." He looked down.

It broke Kimiko's heart to do it, but she nonetheless, stood up and stretched. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Okay." He didn't seem convinced.

"Come on," She looked at him. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, I know." He still didnt' seem convinced.

"What's wrong with you?" She snapped, her eyes angry.

"Kim, I know what's been going on." He looked like he began to get angry. "You've been with Raimundo."

"What? No!" She was on an outrage. "How could you even say that!? I'm extremely offended!" She stomped, folded her arms and turned.

"Kim, no, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did!" she huffed.

"I'm sorry, okay... I just... You two have been friends for so long... I was scared you'd leave me for him."

_Like I have a choice. _The thought made her face confused, but yet, she understood, so she was sure the expression she was giving him was weird. Now... He didn't know that she didn't have a choice, but she wasn't about to tell him and break his heart. Not when she was going to be forced into marrying him. She didn't want her life to be hell.

"Kimiko, I'm sorry okay."

"Yeah whatever."

He sigh and rubbed his temples. "Good night Kimiko."

She walked away, but just as she was going to disappear, she called back. "Good night Clay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko muttered under her breath as she waited upstairs for Clay to walk into the bedroom.

"Kimiko?" Clay asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"You comin out?"

"I'll be out in a minute Clay... I just gotta..."

"You're in the bathroom Kim, not much you can do."

"Girl stuff Clay!" She snapped.

Colour raised to Clay's cheeks as he mumbled something, too covered up by his accent to hear.

Kimiko tried to hold back tears. They were living in Tokyo, and then... after the wedding, they were going back to Texas. Kimiko didn't want to, she knew what she wanted. But her father knew what he wanted more. Of course, she didn't understand how he came up with her marrying Clay.

She thought it was probably the fact that he had looked in her diary of the temple, when she showed it to him... And after he met Raimundo, he picked anyone she knew, as fast as he could, to get her married to that person, before she could run off with a person from a third-world country.

She was only twenty, and she was already having to get married to someone she didn't want to get married to. She loved Clay, no doubt. As a friend, but being forced together... She knew she couldn't ever even think of having feelings for Clay.

Clay didn't put up a fight, which made Kimiko mad. She hated to fuss about marrying him... But, it was Clay. She was in love with someone else.

Shaking her head, she waited until she had finally found the heavy snore, indicating Clay was in a heavy slumber. She was glad... No faking anything tonight... She was home free for a night in the city. She poked her head out of the dark bathroom, and saw sure enough, Clay was fast asleep, his cowboy hat on the post next to the bed.

Kimiko went to a trunk in her separate closet, and pulled out a pillow the size of herself. She put it on the bed, and covered the blanket over it. Clay mumbled something and put his arms around it.

Kimiko shuddered. That would have been her waist if she hadn't known what to do.

She quickly scrambling out of the room, and into the guest room, where she threw open the closet. There was extra clothes, a few different sizes, but she pushed them aside to reveal a door. She opened the door, and it showed a small room. Smirking at the fact her father hadn't remember it, she had put extra clothes for herself in there. She picked out a dancing outfit, of a skirt and halter top with good sturdy shoes. Then, she went to the mirror, quickly brushed and put her hair up in a messy bun with hair hanging down, framing her face, applied lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and blush, and grabbed her already ready purse, and rushed downstairs, taking her keys from their hook.

She then began to walk swiftly on the sidewalk, knowing she was going to be late, and a little down the street was a red sports car that she crawled into and put the keys into. Starting the car didn't make a sound in the busy streets of Tokyo, and she was quickly off to her favorite club.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jumping out of the car, knowing very well he was extremely late, he showed his pass to the gaurd and he let him in.

Raimundo slipped passed the crowd of dancers, into one of the back rooms.

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"Raimundo..." She breathed, pulling him into a hug.

"I got your message, you seemed pretty upset... Anything wrong?"

"I needed to see you."

"You know we can't keep doing this. Clay's already suspicious."

"Do I look like a care?" She snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to be forced into a marrage I don't wanna be in, Rai, why can't you understand that!?"

"Kimiko... It's your father - "

"No! I won't go with what my father says... He said he was always happy for me, until he actually _met _you! It's not fair... and, especially pulling Clay into all of this... It's ruining our friendship! Clay is in love with me Raimundo!" She was practically pulling her hair out.

Raimundo thought for a moment and sat down, on the bed, bringing Kimiko with him.

They looked at each other for a few moments, and leaned in to kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clay woke up next morning to see Kimiko's body pillow wrapped in his arms. He stared in disbelief. How could she do this to him... again? No... _It wasn't again... This is just the first time you're gunna catch her in the act!_

Throwing the blankets off of him, he grabbed his hat and went grudging downstairs to see Kimiko asleep on the sofa, a blanket put over her, looking the same as he had just seen her before they went to bed last night.

He shook his head. He wouldn't wake her up... But, he'd confront her about it.

An hour later, when Kimiko woke up, she looked around to see Clay in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Clay!" She said, cheer in her voice.

"Kimiko... We need to talk."

"About what?" She poured herself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table across from him.

"Where you were last night."

Her face fell confused. "Home."

"Don't lie Kimiko... You weren't in bed and your body pillow was there."

"Clay, you know that I pull that out when my back hurts."

Clay shuddered at the thought. He remember when it happened to Kimiko, close to when they were about to leave the temple.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Flashback_

_"Just remember, don't let them swipe you!" Raimundo called, summoning his wind power._

_His teammates nodded, and brought their element heavily._

_They fought and fought this strange new last attempt from Chase. They must have formed when Raimundo had killed him. Something about what he had mumbled... It had to do with it._

_They were getting ready to do their last training sessions... For the need of fighting evil had gone... And it was time to train new monks. Not, for say any evil, but... Master Fung knew that there would be some cases, where something came up with the Shen Gong Wu, he couldn't count on his old students... Even if they persisted they would be able to come. He said family was more important. He knew that we'd all have family at one point._

_These creatures... They were thin, and could slip right through your fingers, into the ground, or maybe even disappear. They could float, or get lower to the ground than a medium sized log. But, when it came to their tentical looking hands, that shined platnium (as, they were all over, not even looking creature like... More like an item, brought to life by twisted magic, making them move the way they did, and have the abilities like that) you didn't want them to touch you. Not at all._

_When they swiped, they swiped hard. It could, depending on the angle, crack a bone if the force was strong enough._

_The fight had been going extremely well for Raimundo, as he could do the motions the creatures could, mimic them, confusing their small, if even, minds._

_Omi was the next, as his element could do the motions, rather than himself. It amused them, even though it wasn't a human, so it wasn't as good as Raimundo, the element distracted them enough to lead away from Omi a little bit, so if one took a swipe it would miss with the 'safe' distance of a foot._

_Kimiko was next. Of course, niether her, nor her element could move like that, as fire spread with a mind of it's own, and she did not have the care free motions like the wind dragon, but her petite body allowed her swiftness, and blocking their blows with difficulty, yet ease, but at least it was getting done._

_Now their left Clay. He was doing a good job, because the stone he could now produce after being taught for four and a half years, the tenticals could barely break. And, he could conjur them fast enough so that he didn't have trouble._

_They were fighting a distance from each other now, but... It was an advantage for them... Because, to everyone's surprise they did have a scheming mind. They were backing them away from each other, and soon everyone else was out of earshot from each other, even though, the monks didn't know it._

_"Kimiko! Help!" Raimundo called out to her._

_Kimiko spun quickly. "Rai?" But, it had been a trap, only a creature was there, and although, it didn't have much of a mouth, it had a smug and sly smile on it._

_Only when she didn't have time to move, dodge, or block had their plan hit her... Literally._

_The one she had been fighting moved its tentical, but she had turned, so, no perminate damage was done, but it had it her in the back, giving her excrushaiting pain._

_Her scream pierced the coutyard, the sound echoing off of everything and everybody, making everyone shake._

_Raimundo's head whipped to his teammate. There was Kimiko on the ground, struggling to push herself up with her forarm. He twisted his way into free line and made a dash for Kimiko. Despite the fact that swipes were being made at him, and only hitting the air at the closest of a half an inch from him, giving him a bee sting sting at whereever it had almost hit. He rushed to her side, and used all of his poer and consintration to move them back with his wind. He protected Kimiko._

_He heard her sobs. "Rai..."_

_"Kim... It's okay... shh... don't waist engergy."_

_"It hurts Rai..." She whimpered, breaking his heart._

_"It's okay Kimiko, we're going to get you help... It won't hurt soon..." He whispered, trying to consintrate on the attack, and not the girl before him._

_He was trying to protect an innocent person. A girl. A teammate. A friend. A fiance..._

_"Raimundo... no matter what happens... I love you..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's all Clay needed to remember, because, he hadn't liked the rest of it.

Raimundo and her had been engaged. He had engaged to her about a week before that attack, and she happily accepted. But, when she told her father... He had broken them up immediately, and called upon Clay's family... And there Clay was... a week from getting married to Kimiko Tohomiko.

He knew she still loved Raimundo. He knew it for sure. But he wanted to hold onto her... He wanted to try and change her feelings.

Thus, the movie last night... She had always boasted how it was her favorite romance, and had always made her cry. So, he bought it, and persuaded her to watch it. Of course... Raimundo had introduced her to the movie... And she didn't like it anymore... Because, they had watched it so much... Clay could figure that, but he kept her there, until he really knew she was annoyed.

"Why'd you go to the living room without it then?"

"I couldn't sleep." she said flatly sipping her coffee.

"Kimiko... If you l - "

"Clay, I don't want to go into this with you. It's probably just your nerve from getting married in a week." She said, reassuringly. Then she got up and walked to the sink, pouring the cup out.

"What are you doing? I made you breakfast."

"You made me lose my appitiete." She said bitterly with a sigh. Then she smiled. It was faint... Like... almost forced, but then again... There was small happiness in it. "Besides, you only made it to butter me up after that talk... That didn't work, now did it?" Her smile turned smug as she kissed Clay's cheek and skipped upstairs to get ready for work.

Clay simply shook his head... Maybe it was just him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko was sitting in her office when a sudden lurch made her move. It felt like she was going to throw up. She tried to think back... What'd she eat? Ignoring it, she went back to the business meeting, and tried to consintrate. There was a second lurch, and she was sure she was going to throw up. Not wanting to wait, she wrote something quickly on a piece of paper, and passed it to the person next to her, got up and rushed to the room.

Everyone looked at the guy, and he unfolded the piece of paper.

"What's it say?" A person said (sorta like a scary movie, when they find a mysterious note lol) in an almost feared awe.

"Excuse me." The man simply stated, shrugged, and went back to trying to get on with the meeting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko's mood didn't lighten after she excused herself. She went into the bathroom, and not a moment to soon, because she threw up in the toilet right when she got there.

She stayed in the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She hadn't eaten anything today, and nothing unusual last night at the club, or even during the day, and she needed to get back. Thinking for a bit, she tried to look at all possibilities.Then, it suddenly hit her.

She quickly called up her doctor and set up an appointment right away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clay waited for Kimiko to get home, but instead of her coming in quietly like she usually did, she burst in the door, tears streaming down her face.

He jumped up to her. "Kimiko! What's wrong? What happened?"

She wouldn't answer, she just threw herself on the couch and cried.

Before Clay could sit down, he noticed she was in a pink tank top and sweat pants... Not her normal work close. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

She cried for a good half an hour before she finally looked up at him. He put his full attention to her small voice.

"Clay... I'm pregnate..." She burst out in a new set of tears as Clay just sat there, dumbfounded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'll be fine Clay." She smiled lightly at him.

"I'm happy about this! I know you think I'm mad, but I'm not!" He promised. "I can come with you!"

"No." She said hastily. "I'm only going to see my boss, Kieko, and the doctor again... That's it... I'll be home in a few hours... Just, go to work Clay." She ended with a sigh.

"Kim, I can take the - "

"Go to fricken work!" She snapped. She looked at his face, that showed a little shock, anger, and saddness. "I'm going to be moody for a while. I didn't exactly plan on getting pregnate!"

"Yeah, it's fine." He laughed nervously, and tipped his hat, heading out the door.

Kimiko shook her head and followed him out to her car. She got in, took a deep breath, started it, and headed towards the doctor's office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Thanks for letting me crash here while we wait." Raimundo stated, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well Kimi's knews sounded important, I thought maybe we should let her get on with it pretty quick."

"You think her dad knows what she's gunna tell us."

"I dunno... But, ya know... Knowing how much he's planned Kimi's life away from you..." She gave him a sideways glance. "He probably does."

He nodded slowly and they waited, until there was rapid knocking on the door.

It made them both jump, but Kieko hurried to it. She thrust it open to see Kimiko's bloodshot eyes.

"Kimi!" She gasped as she embraced her friend in her arms. Kimiko's sobs were muffled as Raimundo decided to get up.

He saw Kimiko's eyes open at shuffling in a panic. Then Kieko pulled back and let Kimiko see Raimundo. He expected her to cry into his shoulder, and hug him, but she didn't. Her cries only became worse.

"Kimiko!" He snapped softly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Tell us." He said more gently.

"I'm... Pregnate!" She cried out.

Kieko and Raimundo blinked with confusion. "Well... Clay will never suspect now." Kieko shrugged.

"It's not that!" She wailed.

"What is it then!" Raimundo pleaded.

"It's not Clay's child!" This could barely be heard, but then she straighted up. "It's yours..." She whispered, now hugging him and crying into him.

Kieko and Raimundo were shocked. They couldn't believe it... That wasn't suppose to happen...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was no hope... The wedding was today... And she had lost the battle for sure now. She'd been fighting for two months, and now... She really did lose.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a girl she didn't know.

Her dress was actually a white kimono. It was glistening, and the sleeves were long, just as the end dragged behind her. In parts of the stitches, someone had somehow sewn in some sort of cyrstal, although, it was like accent, or shavings, because the kimono was as heavy as when the base was made. Her hair was held up with chopsticks, also a crystalish white, and some hair coming down from the bun, framing her face, and in the back of her head were curled to perfection in the best spiral ever. A small tiara held Kimiko's veil, and her boquet consisted of white and pink roses, chrysanthamums, lilies, and other soft flowers like that.

"This is something I'm going to regret not running away from." She whispered as her best friend came up behind her. She smiled brightly at Kimiko.

"You look dawling!" She giggled, and that made Kimiko giggle aswell.

"How'm I suppose to get out of this?"

"You'll think of something before you ever have to tell Clay it wasn't his." She whispered, hugging her friend from behind.

"Let's Hope it doesn't have emerald eyes."

"Do you think it's gunna take you nine months to get out of this marrage?" Kieko gasped.

"I don't know. I need to as soon as possible."

"Then you should probably think about leaving today." Whispered Kieko, her voice shaky.

Kimiko smiled. Kieko had never had the adrenalin rush she had before in her life. She voiced exactly that.

"Well, what do you mean by that?"

"Do you want to?"

"Wh... No! It's too scary."

"Come on Kieko... this wouldn't be half of what I experianced sometimes."

"You cannot simply ditch your wedding!" She pointed out, exasperated.

"I know it seems bad." Kimiko bit her lip. "But..." She wanted to say to Kieko... More than anything in the world. That she was willing to risk everything just to leave.

"You want to risk it... Don't you?" Kieko asked. "Because, you cannot even run out... Raimundo wasn't invited."

"Was banned!" Kimiko's anger bubbled.

"Do what you wish Kimiko, but I suggest you don't stall this wedding longer to think about your options." With that she went out to the aisle, as the wedding was going to start in about two minutes.

Kimiko stared long and hard at the mirror, thinking about what she should do. Then, there was a knock at her door. She opened it, and saw her father in awe.

"You look beautiful!" He breathed.

"I would have looked better if I were smiling!" She snapped.

Her father didn't know... And she intended on keeping it that way. She hated to, because she loved her father, and blamed herself for not being strong enough...

"He knows you at least..." Toshiro muttered.

She gripped her fathers arm. "Before we go Papa."

"What is it Kimiko?" He looked thoughtfully at her.

"No matter what happens." She breathed. "I love you." she hugged him tightly, and no doubt he was confused, but... She knew it meant the world to both of them... even if her father didn't know it yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they walked out and onto the aisle, Kimiko saw Clay looking agaped at her, Kieko beaming next to him and Omi standing next to Clay, about ready to heave. She knew what he was thinking. What happened to the oh so great couple of her and Raimundo... Wind and Fire? Omi didn't know, but Clay didn't care.

As Kimiko stopped infront of Clay, the priest started, but Kimiko needed to tell Clay, so she spoke in a low whisper, no one else could here.

"Clay."

"Kim, we aren't suppose to be talking." He whispered back, panic coming to his voice.

"You know how I'm pregnate right?"

"Now how could I forget?" He had to try and surpress a laugh.

She bit her lip, and Clay's face dropped. "Clay..."

"It's not mine, is it?"

"Clay... You know we're friends... No matter what."

"No, Kim... You promised you wouldn't do this... And you fath - "

"My father, does not choose my life. I'm sorry Clay, but you should know that."

"We had a perfect life planned out." Now he had to stop himself from stomping his foot.

"Correction." She snapped. "You had a perfect life planned out. You know how much I wanted to be with Raimundo."

"Tell me... What did he have, that I didn't?"

"Raimundo always cared for me."

"I didn't?"

"In a different way." She almost had to look away. "Clay... He was there for me through everything, as was I for him, we knew each other better than Kieko knew me, and I'm sure Raimundo's best friend knew him... we had a bond right from the start." Tears were in her eyes now.

"You can't do this to me." He shook his head ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Kimiko Tohomiko, do you take Clay Bailey to be your lawfly wedded husband, in sickness or in health, (some other stuff), until death do you apart?"

"You know?" She laughed. This was it... She was going to risk it. It was this easy all along. She couldn't believe all she had to do was wait for this moment.

Everyone gasped at her words.

"I don't." She now smirked at Clay's anger stuck face. "I should be standing here... with someone else!" With that, she picked up her kimono and began to run down the aisle, but before she left, she did one thing that the bride loved to do at a wedding. She threw the boquet, and people, too stunned to go after he, no one even moved for it. Only Kieko who easily caught it and smiled at her desicion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko, looking as odd as ever, ran through the streets of Tokyo in a pure white kimono amoung most who were wearing black suits (haha, think of how odd that would look). Soon, it began to ran as she ran past a little bit of a deader road, scaring up a dozen doves, fluttering out of her way as she moved. Then, she saw him.

He looked surprised to see her there, but she jumped into his arms anyways.

"Kim?"

"Raimundo... " He knew what she wanted him to ask, so, with a smug expression, he got out the old ring, the same box, same knee, same expression.

She nodded, knowing, and half not, what was coming next.

"Kimiko Tohomiko..."

"Raimundo Pedrosa..." She repeated, just as she did when she was just as confused.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she hugged him long and tight, until someone interrupted.

"Raimundo Pedrosa?"

"Yes?" He asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"You are under arrest."

"What?!?!" The newly engaged couple burst.

"Why?" Kimiko cried out.

"You have to right to remain silent, anything said can and will be used against you in court." He cuffed Raimundo, despite his bewilded look.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed, as another guy in black held her back. "I know, whatever they're accusing you of, you didn't do! I'll do everything in my power to get you out!" She screamed. "I'll wait for you, no matter what anyone says!" She screamed as he disappeared through the crowding area.

"I promise..." she whispered.

"Miss... miss, are you alright?" Someone asked her, trying to rip her from the black suited man's grasp.

"I do..." she whispered to nothing more than herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nothing really works for Kimiko in this story, does it?

Wow, what a weird way to end this. It was just an all out weird and crappy oneshot, but... I needed to do this... A request and all, and it does say I take them so... Anyways, yes, as you all may know, I hate Clay/Kim stories, but Rolliepollie44 had to be (she's a real life friend) stupid and make me write one... Sorry if it sucks, but bare with me, I haven't exactly had much experiance with the whole request, Clay/kim, etc. thing... And, as for the sucky story, Rolliepollie44 haha... You got what you wanted... it was her idea, but she wanted me to write it. :D Well, please review lol, hope you liked it, even though it probably sucked :D Trust me, if someone asked me to do a Rai/Kim request, much much better :P :)


	2. AN, please skip

**I do**

**[Oneshot 'We're so Happy for you!' Those were the words Kimiko heard. Why couldn't she be happy with who she had? Why was she breaking her father's wish to be with someone else? Why when she rights one thing, another is ruined? Someone must have caused the last mistake... But why blame Raimundo?**

**Author's Note**

Well, I guess I'm not sure if I should continue this or not... If enough people want me to, I suppose I can make it a short, multi chapter story, but, I already got like two and a half (if you count my hasn't been updating in like forever The Fire Burns Inside' story) so, It may be awhile... Unless I come with a Oneshot sequal... Lemme know what You want me to do... Thank you!

♥zesty♥


	3. Chapter 2

**I do**

**Chapter 2... Stubbern Discussion**

_So... I think, lawlz that I guess everyone (besides who this is dedicated to) wants this to go on... So here is your second chapter, but First, I'd like to thank (yes I'm gunna name them) All the people who reviewed saying they wanted more._

Deniserichardson

Luiz4200

TheMysteryMonkey (I want my leg... lol, j/k)

PeacefulRain

Rairox64

Rebecca

Heylin-Shadow

Raikimfan1239

_Thank you all very much for saying I should continue :D Now on that note, I guess onto chapter 2!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko couldn't believe it. What had just happened? She had bailed on her own wedding, not that... She wanted to go through with it, to be with Raimundo... Then he got arrested?

_For what?!??!?! _Her mind was on an outrage as she walked through the park. Her kimono still stuck out, but, she couldn't go home. Not now... Not yet.

"Kimi!" Someone called out to her, and she spun around fast, tearing up the kimono.

"Kieko! Oh my god, what happened!" Kieko was still in her bride's mate kimono.

"It went hectic! Clay burst on your father asking him why he let you go and everything like that. He was really going down on Rai... Speaking of which... Where is he?"

Kimiko's eyes whelled as she began to cry. "Kieko..."

"Hun, what happened?"

"He got arrested!" She sobbed, embracing her friend.

"What? Why?"

"They didn't even tell him! I know they're suppose to, but they didn't!"

"Well, I've been with Raimundo a lot since you guys 'broke up', he didn't do nothin wrong!"

"I know! That's why it's so confusing!"

"Don't worry Kimi, we'll get him out, I can promise you that."

"I promised him too..." She whispered, the tears evaperating into the wind as quick as they came.

"You just gotta be strong."

"I know, but... I just can't help it." Kimiko sigh. "What if we can't do anything? What if I go through nine months of being pregnate without him... What if I have the kid without him?!?!"

"You can't freak out." Kieko tried to calm her down. "Don't freak out... Really, don't. Just, come back to my place for tonight, and go back to yours when Clay's at work."

Kimiko nodded, and both of them, dressed in kimono's, walked down the street towards Kieko's apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days had gone by since Raimundo's arrest, and Kimiko was trying to figure out why he was arrested. The day had come that she needed to go back to her apartment for stuff, talk to her father, and go see Raimundo.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kieko asked tenitivly.

"I'd like that." She smiled as they began out the door. Kieko had been ready in advance, just incase.

Kimiko was wearing jeans with a deep magenta design going up one of the legs, and the same coloured tube top that was loose at the bottom. Then she had on brown boots, and her hair in a magenta headband, her hair a dark brown.

Kieko was also wearing jeans, but they were plain and simple, she had one white heeled flip flops, an orange tank top with a white see-through cover up. They got into Kieko's car and drove in silence to her house.

When they stopped, Kimiko took a deep breath and Kieko looked at her.

"You ready?" She questioned.

"Read as I'll ever be." Came her reply as they both opened their door.

Kimiko pulled out her keys and opened the door to see a very angry Clay.

"I knew you'd come sometime."

"Well, that's great." Kimiko said flatly.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't." She snapped, still no emotion in her voice.

"Yeah, we do... We need to salvage this relationship. I think I rushed you into the wedding, and I'm sorry, but, I forgive you for going with Raimundo. We can start over, I promise."

This made Kimiko laugh, while Kieko's jaw dropped. "You think... Haha! We need to salvage?" She wiped away a tear. "You rushed me? You forgive me? You're sorry?" She practically screamed the last part. "Clay, we're over."

"No we aren't." He kept denying it.

Kimiko sigh, there was only one way to get her stuff out of here. She flashed her left hand, a stone glinting in the light. "Yeah, we are."

"Already engaged? To who?"

"Are you that stupid Clay?" Kieko asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Who could you possibly already be engaged to."

"Raimundo." Kimiko said staily once again, and moved passed him. Kieko glared while doing so.

"You aren't leaving with anything!"

"It's my possesions... I can if I wish."

"I'll call the cops if you don't get out of here."

"What are they gunna do?" Kimiko was curious.

"You'll get in trouble."

"For taking _my _stuff? I can simply state you stole it then. If you are gunna call the cops for me coming into _my _house."

"It's not _your _house. It's _our _house."

"My father gave it to me, not you. Who's name is on the deed?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or, I can say you broke into my house."

"My possesions are here too!" He snapped.

"They don't know that... Who are they gunna believe, the girl who owns it... Toshiro's daughter... Or Clay. Just Clay. Nothing else." She ran up the stairs, and Kieko followed quickly.

"Let's do this fast Kimi, I don't think he was kidding."

"You're right, even though I have enough excuses."

"Yeah but..." She pulled several suit cases out. "We can start with essential." Kimiko nodded. "I'll hit your bathroom first, you grab your clothes."

They both walked into the room to see it completely clean. "Weird..." Kimiko mumbled.

"I don't think I've even seen it this clean..." Kieko laughed. "And I saw it empty.

"He needs a hobby." Kimiko this time spoke loud enough for Kieko for hear, making her giggle.

Kieko hit the bathroom, shoving all of her friend's dye, brushes, combs, shampoos, conditioners, soaps, lotions, make up, perfumes, etc. into the suitcase, filling it almost to the top. Kieko then glanced at Kimiko, to see she was on her second suitcase.

Smiling, Kieko filled the rest of the suitcase with accesories. Then she brought out a hand bag, and the rest of them in that.

Kimiko had finally piled all of her clothes out of the closet (including her secret one haha) and into suit cases.

As they piled them downstairs, Kimiko spoke to Clay. "I'll have someone come by to make sure you've moved out. After all, this is my house."

"But - "

"Go back to Texas Clay, it's what suits you best." With that, Kieko and her hauled the rest of the suitcases out of the house and into the trunk and back of Kieko's car. Then, they decided the next place they'd go was Toshiro's office.

They got upstairs easily and the door to his office opened. He looked up with her, relief filling her eyes.

"Kimiko!" He jumped up.

"Hi Papa." She sigh.

"What happened? How could you do that? Why? I thought you were happy? - "

"Papa... I couldn't go through with marrying him. It screwed up our friendship enough. I was in love with someone else, and you pulled us apart. Why can't you be happy for who I had?"

"Kimiko - "

"No, just listen. Don't try and protest, because you are never going to get me to marry someone else. You will spends hundreds of thousands of dollars on weddings, and I will never go through with them until they're with the one I want." She again flashed her left hand. "I'm engaged again... And it's my choice this time." Her eyes dimmed at telling her father this, knowing he wouldn't approve.

Instead he laughed. "Kimiko! You cannot marry him! He is from a - "

"Third world country... I don't care, he means a lot to me, and he's no different then us, except his parents are not rich. BUT, " She talked louder, because he showed every sign of interrupting. "they're not poor either, Raimundo is such a sweet guy, he's better than Clay in a relationship, if you got to know him you'd know that too!" She stomped her foot at the end statement.

"Kimiko, you cannot marry him. He is in jail! It is all over the news. Rumours are all ready spreading that you were with him when he got arrested! You know what will - "

"It's only about you and your stupid money! I don't care! You can disown me for all I care... I'd care Papa, I really would, but I CANNOT get married with arrangement!" Tears began to whell, but she still stood.

"It is not about money!" He raised his voice, which he rarely did with Kimiko. "I will not disown you, but you cannot go and get engaged to someone who's in jail!"

"They didn't even tell him why he was in Jail! He has never done anything wrong!"

"You don't know that!"

"Then tell me Father! Why is he in jail!"

"They won't release, saying it's bad enough!"

Realization hit Kimiko square in the face. "You did something... Didn't you? You framed him? You threw him in there? What did you do?!"

"Kimiko... I had - "

"NO, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO RUIN MY HAPPYNESS!" She screamed at him.

"Kimiko, I wanted what was - "

"NO! WHAT'S BEST FOR ME IS RAIMUNDO! HE MAKES ME HAPPY! AND- AND!" She had to say it now. "HE'S THE FATHER OF MY BABY!" She screamed, running off.

Toshiro stood stunned with Kieko, silently cheering Kimiko for saying all she did. "How long have you known?"

"The day after she found out." Kieko said, not lying.

"Why didn't she tell me? I would have wanted to know."

"She was still engaged. I'm sorry Mr. Tohomiko, but... If Raimundo was the father, you would have done something to make Raimundo stay away and never know. It didn't work like that. Raimundo knew, Raimundo knew now they had to get married, for the baby... Even if he didn't love her. But he loves her with all of his heart, and their love is pure... He makes Kimiko happiest. Mr. Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa knows Kimiko, your daughter, better than you and I do put together." With that she walked off.

"I had to do what I had to do. She will not get married to someone who makes her pregnate before marriage." Toshiro walked back into his office, knowing he had to do something more...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko didn't bother getting into Kieko's car. She ran and ran until she reached where they were holding Raimundo. Just as she ran up the steps, she saw Kieko getting out of her car, and running up to her best friend. She waited until she was behind her, and walked through the doors, tears still in her eyes.

"Mrs. Tohomiko!"

"It's Ms. The wedding was called off..."

"Wh... Why?"

"No need for that right now. I need to see someone."

"In the jail? Who could you - "

"Raimundo Pedrosa."

"I'm sorry Ms. Tohomiko, visiting hours are over for that section."

She grabbed the guy by his collar and brought him close. "Get me up there... Now!"

"Right away!"

She let go and smiled sweetly as her and Kieko walked on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A guard was there to escort them up. The walked until they came upon a certain cell. The guard unlocked it, and pulled one person out.

His head whipped up when the guard told him he had people here to see him.

"Kim!"

"Rai!" She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of her head. "What did they do to you? Are you hurt? - "

"Kimiko... I'm fine."

"Why are you in here? You didn't do anything!"

"I... I don't know why I'm in here either... They won't tell me."

"We're gunna fix that..." She muttered to him.

She called the guard, who ran quickly over. "Yes Mrs. Tohomiko?"

"It's Ms..." She said through gritted teeth. "The wedding was called off."

"Oh, I see, I see... That's very tragic." He hung his head.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Why are they holding Pedrosa?"

"I'm sorry I can't reveal th - "

"Yes you can. I'm not press, you know I'm not."

"But, your friend - "

"I work with her." Kieko nodded. She pulled out her business card.

The man nodded. "Well... He's in for selling drugs, and robbing a gas station."

All three looked wide eyed. "Raimundo!" Tears fell from her eyes again as she hugged him.

"He did not!" Kieko swore loudly.

Suddenly, a letter came from another guard. He handed it to the patrol officer, and he opened it. After reading it, he looked up at Raimundo.

"You are being transported to a new cell in a new jail... In New York, America."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoped that worked enough for you. Hehe, Jack's gunna be in the next chapter. Yay for Jack! Hope you liked the chapter. I'm actually having fun writing this one. **but it'd be great if I could get at least 6 reviews before I update. I would really appreciate that :D **God, Toshiro is being pretty bad here. Anyways, hope you liked it, please review, and once again, thanks to those who persuaded me into writing more to this story. :D By The way, I am not replacing chapter 2 so you all get to review again... Yay!


	4. Chapter 3

**I do**

**Chapter 3... Time Goes By**

Kimiko and Kieko dashed off of the plane quickly before anyone stopped them. There were Tohomiko secret service for Kimiko everywhere, but they had managed. With quick dying of their hair, switch of clothing, they managed to get through the plane ride, and everything that went with it.

"Come on! We have to get to him..."

"You know, what if he doesn't help us?"

"He will, trust me."

The stopped running when they came to a tall building with a panel, last names, and a ringer. Kieko pressed the botton next to Spicer.

"Who's there?" The other line came.

"Jack, it's Kimiko - " Her name was almost cut off by the sound of a beep. The walked swiftly inside and up to the room number, the second floor up. When they saw it, they knocked, and heard running footsteps, a few locks open, and then there standing infront of them was a Raimundo, but in Jack version.

His pale face now fit him, and although he still wore black, his body was shaped more along the lines of Raimundo, and his hair was remotely close, besides the fact, he still wore his goggles.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He opened the door more, and let the two girls in.

"Jack, this is Kieko."

"Hey."

"Hey." She repeated, thinking suddenly he didn't say anything else.

"So, what brings you to New York?" He asked, starting up the coffee machine in the rather large kitchen area.

"I need you to do a favor for us." Kimiko replied, making him almost drop the cups he was holding.

"Uh, what kind of favor?"

"Can, you think you have enough room in your apartment for us to stay here for a while?"

"Umm, why?"

"Please Jack." Kimiko's eyes began to swell. "I really need this."

"Kim, what happened?" He went and sat by her, pulling her into a hug.

"Rai's in jail..."

"That's a shocker..." Jack muttered to himself, but no one else heard.

"He didn't even do anything wrong! My father threw him in there! Because I was engaged to him!" She sobbed.

Jack's throat went dry. Okay, so he knew Kimiko's father was selfish to her marriage, but I mean, throwing Raimundo into jail? No way. "What else?"

"He... He was mad... Be- because, I didn't tell him, that I was pregnate... But, it wasn't with who I was suppose to marry." Her tears broke so hard, he couldn't even control her shaking.

"Raimundo's the father." Kieko finished with a nod.

Jack couldn't believe what he just heard. His stomache churned as he held Kimiko tighter. It would be awful hard trying to raise a kid on your own. "Yeah, course you can stay here Kim. I have a double bed. You and - " He looked at the other japanese girl in the room.

"Kieko."

"- Kieko can have that, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Kimiko suddenly looked up, although brightness in her eyes, her expression was filled with guilt and worry. "I don't wanna kick you out of your own bed, and run the house, I - "

"Don't worry about it, really." He smiled embracing the now only sniffling girl in a hug. "Here, lemme grab the coffee." He stood up quickly and walked over to the machine, put three cups under, and as they filled with coffee he turned back around. "So, why are you in New York then?"

"My father transfered him."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Kieko sigh. "It's ashame."

"He's in New York now."

"Here?" Jack, again practically dropped the cups he was holding, but this time, the coffee would have spilled with it. He shakily put one down infront of each of them, and sat down again. "What are you gunna do?"

"I - I don't know." Kimiko looked down.

"We'll just have to think of something!" Kieko piped up, her same old enthusiasm kicking in.

"Right!" Kimiko and Jack said at once, smiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**One Month Later**

"Nothing's working." Kimiko said, to a half asleep Kieko with her head on the table, and a very agitated Jack.

"Iph theref anphinph wphe can pho?" Kieko asked, her voice muffled from the table.

"What?" Jack asked, sending a quick glare at the girl.

She lifted her head slightly, "Is - There - Anything - We - Can - Do - ? Did - You - Catch - That - Jack - ?" And with that, she sent him a death glare, and thudded her head back on the table.

"Guys, just shut up... We can't fight." Kimiko sigh in an annoyed tone.

"Says you." Jack's eyes narrowed.

Kimiko looked at him, and a low growl emerged from her throat. "Let's just get some sleep."

Jack nodded, his face suddenly looking happier, and he walked into the living room and ploped down on the sofa. pulling the blanket over his head, that now rested on a pillow. Kimiko simply shook her head, and dragged Kieko into the room, pulled her onto the bed, and slid under the covers of her side.

"Tomorrow's gunna be interesting..." Her eyes dimmed as she fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko was indeed right that the next day was going to be quite an interesting one. Right when her two friends woke up, non-stop bickering was heard through-out the morning. Finally, Kimiko escaped to the kitchen, turning on the radio, humming, although it sounded like screaming, and making as much noise with the appliances as possible to drown out Jack and Kieko's voices.

She made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage, pulling out coffee and milk. She was bored of Kieko's constant burnt cooking, that made Jack even more grumpy.

As she set the table, they sat down and glared at each other.

"Wow, Kimi!" Kieko squealed, peeling her eyes away from Jack. "These look excillent!" She picked up a huge fork full of eggs and put them into her mouth smiling.

"Wow Kieko!" Jack raised his voice, sounding like a girl. "I'm surprised you're still so thin with the way you eat!"

"I'm surprised you haven't had a sex change yet!" Kieko glared, a victorious smirk on her face.

"I... I... Rich brat."

"Whiny baby."

"Fatty."

"Chick."

"Spoiled brat."

"She - devil." Kieko laughed at the remark on Jack's face. Even Kimiko was having trouble stiffling her laugh.

"You know what Kieko, just because you topped him with the sex change one, doesn't mean he won't ever get to outsmart you."

"Yes, thank you Kimiko!" Jack nodded proudly, and Kimiko winked at her now grinning best friend.

"Even though it may be a fact..." Kimiko began laughing mid sentence, and the only thing that could be heard in the house were the shrill cries from the two Japanese girls.

"Do you want my help?"

"Hey, you've been helping for the last month, having you?" Kimiko smiled.

"I could stop, I'm getting sick of your friend."

"Oh, that's not fun, Jack... The first night we came, you were mumbling how hot I was in your sleep." She seemed to have a look of pity on her face.

"I did not!" Jack defended.

"You better believe him Kieko... If he called you hot, and _has _had a sex change... Well... Need I say more?"

Both Kieko and Jack choked on whatever they were eating, as they spit the chewed up, slimey food back on their plates. "Ewww!" Kimiko then spit out her food, and infront of them was just a big mess of slobber.

Pushing their plates away, they got up, ready for another try at getting evidence that Raimundo didn't do it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I swear, if it weren't for all the people, and the idea of having to pay for this computer, I'd slam my head down on it, until my eyeballs popped out." Jack sigh.

"These aren't nearly as high tec as the ones in Tokyo." Kieko grumbling.

"And what's worse, is that even though those are great, my dad's are better. He must have swiped everything on Raimundo's file, only putting it on a personal computer, that, now that I've left him, he knows I won't be able to get to."

"No doubt." Kieko started. "It says here, that when he was little, Raimundo swatted his sister across the face so hard, she began to bleed. And it was just because she asked Raimundo to help her with an addition probably in math."

"Oh my!" Jack shrieked, getting looks from people who had faces that said, 'Is that a guy... Or a chick?' "Look, look!" He pointed at the scream, one of his hands on his cheek.

"What?" Kieko laughed, seeing the looks he was getting. Although, nothing would top what happened earlier that morning.

"It says stuff!"

"No way!" Kimiko elbowed him from her spot on her computer in the giant library in New York. It was the only place that Kimiko's father probably didn't expect her to go. She couldn't even visit Raimundo things were so bad because they couldn't find her and drag her back home. It was quite a shame really. But, then again, her dad never did take her one for reading, even though he must be seriously retarded not to realize the only way she could get access to a computer is through the system with internet they have at libraries in New York.

"No, don't you see... It says here that Raimundo was framed now for a lost case on a kidnapping. Obviously, it was a case closed about five years ago, and the girl who was kidnapped claimed he never showed his face."

"Does it give a name?"

"Nope."

"I mean, of the girl."

"Oh, umm... Nope."

"What?!?!" Both Kimiko and Kieko burst out at once.

But, their talk of Raimundo had caught someone in a black suit's eye. He pulled out his cell phone, and then left for the entrance to the library... The only way out.

"That's a hoax!" Kieko demanded.

"He was only sixteen, and when he was sixteen... He was with Clay, Omi, and me at the temple!" She smashed her fist down on the table. "That's a lie! Now there's no way - "

Someone came and spun the chair around, practically making Jack fall out. "By order of the police, and Toshiro Tohomiko's secret agency, you two are under arrest."

Kimiko whipped her head around at both of her friends. "What?" all three said at once.

"For what?" Jack demanded, now standing. Much to everyone's surprise, Jack outsized him by about a half a foot.

"For kidnapping his daughter." He said simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" Kimiko jumped up. "I came on my own free will, you can tell him that. There are no charges, because it was not a kidnapping... Now go!"

"Well... I - um... As long as it's free will - I eek!" He scrambling away, screaming something about no charges being pressed.

"We can't be here anymore." Kimiko gathered their info up.

"We need a new spot." Jack agreed, and they rushed out of the library and headed with stealth to Jack's apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The only way to lighten the mood was to bring it up again. And Kieko and Jack both knew it, but she needed to start off. Unfortunately though, Jack was gunna get a hard beating with the first line.

"So Jack..." Kieko glared.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"You catch how those people looked at you in the library when you screamed. They had the expression 'Are you a guy or a girl?' it was hilarious, you even looked like a chick!" She began to laugh, and glanced at Kimiko, who seemed to be caught up in where this conversation was going to lead.

Death or a hard and long laughing fit.

"I did not scream."

"Oh? What do you call it, manly screaming?"

"Niether, cause I didn't scream!"

"What does 'Ahhh!' sound like to you?"

"A really obnoxious, spoiled, rich, japanese brat who needs a life. I cannot help it I have the looks to make a guy turn gay!"

They both stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "I think it's the other way around!" Kimiko cried out through giggles.

"You see Jack..." Kieko started, taking deep breathes to calm herself down. "You have the looks to turn a queer person straight."

"Why thank you!" He smiled proudly, but that only made the two girls laugh even harder.

"I swear, you go from a guy to a chick with a sex change, and now a red-head to a blonde with hair dye."

Jack couldn't find his voice, so he picked up a pen and wrote it, then held it up. It read: _I am knot dumb! _

Which, resulted into more laughing. "I swear Jack, you are such a blonde!" They both laughed, saying pretty much the same thing.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It didn't work?!?!"

"She said she was there on free will... There was... Nothing I could do."

"Did she intimidate you?"

"Huh? Uhh no - "

"My daughter can be intimidating... So, I pressume what happened... Make sure you have a lock on all places in New York that have a computer this time. Don't count out the spots where I made the mistake, thinking she wouldn't go... Even libraries these days have computers!" He threw his hands up and left the room, grumbling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow. Long time - no update... Well, I find, that that's how it's gunna be. Very busy, and school starts in 18 days. :( :( anyways, umm yeah anyways... This chapter explains quite a lot, it'd do good for you guys to remember everyone's additude after a month of trying to get Raimundo out. Anyways, Umm I hope you guys review, and I can't say I will put on a limit, cause my update probably isn't going to come wicked fast... Major writers block, ya know. Anyways, umm yeah I suppose that's all except, review please:D Thanks and sorry for the long way, hope you enjoy the chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**I do**

**Chapter 4... Outburst**

"You know I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Wow, that's a great comback."

"Nothing can top that sex change one."

"Since when do you get into our arguements?"

"Since I decided to bring up that joke again."

"That's getting old, you know."

"I don't care, it's still funny."

"I know, I agree with her."

"That's driving me insane, I haven't heard the end to that yet, and it's been two months!"

"Yeah, Kim, you're on your third month." Kieko sigh. "It's starting to show."

"Oh, I know. I won't be as much fun after having a kid." Kimiko pouted playfully.

"You... Being a mother... With Raimundo. Wow, I feel bad for that kid." Jack grinned at the reaction. But, immediately dropped it when there was a knock at the door.

Everyone began to panic. No one had come knocking since Kieko and Kimiko had landed upon Jack's doormat. Kieko and Kimiko made a mad dash for the room, while Jack got up to go to the door.

"Who is it?"

"We only have a message Spicer."

"Say it, I'm not opening the door."

"Toshiro must speak with his daughter."

Jack bolted another lock and went and got Kimiko, dragging her to the door. Then, she spoke carefully, "What does he want?"

"He wishes for you to call him."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, he needs to talk to you."

"Are you retarded? About what!?"

"He says it's private, but erdgent."

"Whatever."

"Have a good day Ms. Tohomiko."

"Yeah, sure... Like I said, whatever."

The footsteps faded and Kimiko whipped around, flipping out her cell phone and clicking the number three on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Papa?" She put it on speaker phone.

"Kimiko!"

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Kimiko."

"Y... You what?"

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid. As long as he makes you happy. Although, at this point, there is nothing in my power I can do to get him out of jail. Please, just come back home... Have the baby checked and - "

"What's the catch?"

"What? There is no catch! None at all!"

"Are you insane? There has to be!"

"Kimiko, I would like you to consider marrying someone else."

"What? No way! I knew there was a catch! I'm not marrying anyone else!"

"Raimundo could be in jail for years!"

"So Kieko, Jack, and I will raise the baby! I'm not giving up on him!"

"And what, have Kieko has the second mother, and Jack as the father? That's insane! You cannot think that that's fair to the child. Think of when it's older, and people find out it's father was in jail for the first three years of his life." This made Kimiko drop the phone.

Had they really been out of contact with what was going on with Raimundo for that long? Three years after the baby was born? Then he was let out? Was it true?

"How could you even do this!" She was snapped back to reality with Jack screaming into the phone. "You knew Kimiko wouldn't be happy with that thing people call Clay! He's fat! And he's from Texas! And nothing at the temple showed signs of a Kim and Clay relationships! A lot of times there were Rai and Kim!" That sounded strangely odd, but Kimiko smiled at his attempts.

"How dare you speak to me like this! I don't deserve - "

"You deserve every bit that you're getting Mister, I'm so great, my daughter obeys my ever word, and she's going to get married to fat ass Clay!" (sorry to all those Clay fans, but it's the truth.)

"You stick up for her an awful lot! I wouldn't be surprised if she came out having a child with you as well!" Kimiko's father was out of control. It was Jack's turn to drop the phone.

Had Jack's behavior really intended that? Did Kimiko think that? Was that even possible? There was no way... No way in chance he and Kimiko were to be together... Right? No, it couldn't be true... Could it?

He, as Kimiko was, was snapped back to reality when Kieko was shrieking into the phone. "YOU KNOW WITH ALL THE NONSENSE STUFF YOU'RE SAYING, YOU'RE GUNNA HAVE TO GET KIMI A NEW PHONE. FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP MAKING EVERYONE DROP THE PHONE WITH YOUR PISSY WORDS!" She screamed out at him. It was a completely random thing to scream at her father about, making Jack and Kimiko surpress a laugh.

"Kieko!" There was a snap from the other line. "I always thought you were a good influence on my daughter, but this is your fault she fell in love with a third - world countrier! You were horrible influence! A - " Kieko thought screw dropping the phone and letting him babble on. She simply flipped it shut with a sigh.

"Things are gunna be one hell of a lot harder now."

"Especially now... Kim... Are you gunna - "

"I'll be able to do it. I will wait for Raimundo. I'm capible with friends at my side, that I'll be able to do this." She put an arm around both of them, making their heads get close. But, instead of bickering at the closeness, they both blushed at the other's sudden appearance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The search for Raimundo's innocency went on for quite a long nother month with nothing much going on.. There was no way around the fact that whoever _did _commit those crimes got away with it. Because, little by little, although the newest parts were hardest to find, were Raimundo's records coming back to the look - up files, all these horrid things on it. Sometimes, older parts would disappear, and then reappear different. It was driving them insane. They couldn't pin the info, because of Kimiko's dad.

"I wanna kill him."

"Come on Kimi, I'm sure you don't mean that."

"I wanna kill him." She began to cry softly as she hugged her friend. "I want to scream at him over and over, asking the same questions, only he was forced to give an honest answer... and... and ACK!" She blew fire at the table, making it crackle. Kieko kind of scooted away, but Jack was used to it. He knew it would happen sometime.

"Kim... You'll have the chance to get back at him. When Raimundo gets out of jail, you'll get married, and you'll have that little baby, and he'll be mad, because he won't be part of it's life. Don't worry Kim... It'll be time to get him back later. But for now, we just have to get Raimundo back."

She nodded slowly and then hugged her two friends. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Well, you used to live without me... I was evil at one point in time."

"You still are..." Kieko grumbled carefully so only her and Kimiko heard it.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't anymore." Kimiko smiled at Kieko's reaction, and Jack simply laughed.

"This is the most interesting thing that's happened to me since those evil days."

"Do you still have any Jackbots? I'd like to pin a sign to it that says Kimiko's father, and then burn it to a crisp."

"Wow, violent."

"I'm mad!" Kimiko fumed, then yawned it out. "Well, maybe that is a little violent, but I still like setting on of those Jackbots on fire... It would amuse me well." She smiled and her and Kieko walked out of the room.

It's been four months... There was only five left to go, and Raimundo's record was getting harder and harder to break. She hasn't seen him in four months either...

Will he still be the same Raimundo there was when he was transported?

Kimiko decided, if they were going to do this... Tokyo is where they were gunna have to do it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No more playing around... It's time she comes home... We can act as though Pedrosa was never it's father." Toshiro sigh, looking at the picture of his daughter, and her now - fiance at the temple. Looking happier then ever in life. He simply pulled down the photo, puting it face down on his desk.

Everything, he hoped, was going to turn out okay.

But... That was only a fool's hope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo was rather curious about when his jail time was going to end. It seemed as though more things were added to record every single day. It was rather annoying.

This jail cell sucked, and for some reason... Kimiko hadn't come to see him.

"You... Pedrosa." Raimundo turned around to see a guard standing there. He had a letter in a pink envelope in his hands. "A letter, from Kimiko Spicer."

"What? Don't you mean Tohomiko?"

"She got married..." He smirked at Raimundo's reaction, although Raimundo didn't see it. He smelled the card. It had the smell they had agreed on to know that it was a true letter from her. He opened it quickly and read the slanted, neat cursive writing that had the 'i's dotted with hearts.

_Dear Raimundo,_

_It's ashame that you didn't do any of this, yet you're still taking the time to do it. I know my father is being really mean about it. But, you must understand Raimundo... What I'm about to tell you, and ask you isn't a joke. And, the scent is the same, so don't think for a moment this is from my father. Raimundo... I broke off engagement to you, and I'm married to Jack. You know, Jack from the temple... I do hope you remember him. But, I just can't do this Raimundo. You won't be there for the baby's birth, or for the first three to five years of it's life. It's already been four and a half months, and there's only four and a half more to go. I need a father to support the child Raimundo, and for that, I'm very sorry it couldn't be you. I'll remember you in naming it, but... When you get out of jail. Raimundo, do me a favor, and please... please don't come into the baby's life. It would be confused, and it would have two fathers, and I just don't want it to have a hard and confusing, and not to mention complicated life. It'll be a Spicer, as will Jack, and as will I. And it will stay that way. Just please, don't come looking for me after you get out... Please..._

_Love,_

_Kimiko_

Raimundo dropped the note. "No..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ouch, there's your chapter. An update! Yay! hehehe... Well, I hope you liked it, and sorry if it was short. yikes, can't believe Kimiko actually did that. Well, um... Please review! And thank you very much! I suppose I won't ramble, but hey I updated fast, so please review on that's behalf... Yay! Okay yeah umm... Talk to you all later! And, If you say something about the actual story, I'll dedicate a chapter to you:D REview!


	6. Chapter 5

**I do**

**Chapter 6... The Shine Has Left**

Kimiko pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear. Just after she did that, she burst out in tears. She hid her face in her hands, shading it from every other person in the world.

"Did I really send that letter to him?"

She heard footsteps, but she didn't bother looking up. "Kim, you did the right thing..." There was a strong hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off and jumped up.

"How do you know?!?" The tears were streaming down her face. "How do you know he's still not going to come! How do you know he'll fall for it! How do you know everything will be OKAY!?" She collasped to the floor, crying deeper than before.

"Kimi! Jack? What did you do!?"

"I... I just came in, and she was crying!"

"Get away from her, you freakin' jerk!" Kieko cried out, kneeling next to her friend. "Can't you see she doesn't want to talk to YOU out of all people!"

"I am only trying to help!"

"Well get it through your idiot thick skull and into your dumb - ass brain! After the note she just sent Raimundo about you and her 'supposivley' getting married, do you honestly think that she wants to talk to you. Even have you in her presence!?"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You don't know what she wants!"

"She's right Jack!" Kimiko suddenly screamed. "She's right! I don't want you around at the moment! I don't want anything that even reminds me of you around! Leave me alone!"

"Kimiko, you don't mean that - "

"Yes!" She screamed a deafening scream. "Yes Jack! I do!" (if you could hear how loud your voice was, you'd think that Jack just killed Rai... That's how loud she is...)

"You can't kick me out of my own house!"

"Then I'll leave! I go back to Tokyo! And you can sit you fat ass around here and never move another shitty muscle in your damn life!"

"Kimiko, now you're going too far." Kieko replied, curiously calm.

"No! No I'm not! Jack doesn't need to be in it's life! _Clay _doesn't need to be in it's life! My father doesn't need to be in it's life! You don't need to be in it's life! HELL! I DON'T EVEN NEED TO BE IN IT'S LIFE!!"

"Kimiko - no - "

"Forget it!" She ran off, and Jack and Keiko waited for a door slam.

Jack fell to the floor, punching it with his fists. But soon, a red substance began to drip to the ground ever so slowly to the ground. "Oh Jack!" Kieko held his hands straight out to see his knuckles bleeding slightly. "You're bleeding..." Here...

She got up, his hands still in hers, and then pulled him up, and let go of only one of his hands and pulled him to the small bathroom. Then, she cleaned out his cuts, and put a band - aid on them.

"Thanks." Jack looked down.

"Oh come on, don't beat yourself up too terribly bad."

"Kieko... You were even - "

"_I _didn't mean it. I mean, I can feel for Kimiko... I have to be there for her... But, she went too far. I only agree with you after she started swearing."

"Was that suppose to make me feel _better?_"

"Yes!" She punched him lightly in the arm.

"Heh... well..." He looked up at her, to see they were only about six inches apart, but once she looked, they both glanced back down.

Then he felt a petite hand on his lower cheek. He looked back, and Kieko was leaning in. He decided to do the same. He closed his eyes as he felt his lips touch slightly to Keiko's.

Soon, he found himself deepening the kiss, which she gladly accepted, but as soon as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she pulled away. "Jack... we need to be looking for Kimiko... She left."

"She left..." Jack repeated. They had been looking away from each other, but soon their heads snapped back to each other, eyes wide, mouth agap.

"She Left!!" They both ran out the front door, hoping to catch or find her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko's eyes dimmed as she walked down the street. More and more stares she got going down the street, and she wondered what it was. Then she saw it. She, Kieko, and Jack were on the news... The same with Raimundo. Kimiko stepped away from the T.V.

It said: Looking for: Kieko Askura, Kimiko Tohomiko, and Jack Spicer, if you see, please contact (insert number here)... we need them back in Tokyo.

That's why she was getting all these weird stares. Quickly, she pulls her hood up on her sweatshirt, and hurry down into the streets, where she barely got any more stares.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as Kieko and Jack left the apartment building, about five people pulled out cell phones. "Jack, what the hell are they all swarming around here for?"

"Come on, back inside." He pulled her through the door again and pulled it shut before anyone could get in. They ran upstairs and looked around. Keiko quickly grabbed some of her blonde dye, and began dying her hair. Jack put in forest green contacts, and they both put on sweatshirts. Jack pulled his over his head, and Kieko simply put her infamous - purse into the giant pocket in the middle of her New York sweatshirt.

"Aaron..."

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"I'm gunna have to call you that... we can't give ourselves away, they'll drag us back to Tokyo."

"Right umm... Salacia..."

"What? Where in the world did you get that?"

"I dunno... it means salt... As in Salt water... it's Greek Mytholedgy I think..."

"Oh... Okay... But... You know, it's gunna seem kind of weird, we still do look alike... The only way around this is... " At this point she blushed. "Acting like a couple."

Jack's cheeks immediately turned a deep crimson. "Uh, err, I mean... Eeek... Eeerrumm... Yeah, sure..." They made their way to the door and Jack put his arm around Kieko.

They opened the door, and looked at each other. Then they both, at the same time said, "No." So, they retreated to holding holding hands, and they managed to get down the first flight of stairs, but then they stopped again and said, "Not working..."

But finally when they opened the door, there were people all completely ready to grab them, Kieko had latched herself around Jack's arm, and Jack leaned his head on Kieko's until the people stopped them. Kieko screamed higher than she normally would, and Jack made his voice deep.

"Wha - What's going on?"

"You two... There were two people in there. Kieko Askura, and Jack Spicer... You two look strangely like them."

"That Spicer brat has red eyes..." Kieko stated, still in her high voice.

"And the Askura's daughter has black hair."

"It's just a coincidence Bailey, leave them alone."

_That's _where Jack had seen him before... It was Clay! After they turned the corner, Jack turned to Kieko, confused at her sudden downcast look of unlatching herself. But there was no time for that. "Can't you call Kimiko... That was Clay!"

"Oh my god! I thought I recognized him! Ohh, Kimiko doesn't have a way to hide herself beside her hood, she'll be dragged back by Clay himself... We need to find her."

"Call!"

"Right..." She pressed her first speed dial and it rang and rang, until.

"Hey It's Kim!"

"Kim - !"

"I'm sorry I can't pick up right now, but leave me a message! I'll call you back!" It was her old, and happy voice.

_Beep!_

"Kim... Clay himself is in New York... They're all looking for us. I died my hair, and Jack put in contacts, they already stopped us. We need to get out of here...! Please call back!" She hung up, and they waited for two minutes before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kieko! Thank god you're okay, where are you!?"

"Kimiko?" She turned to Jack and nodded.

"Is Jack with you? Is he okay too? Oh god, I'd feel horrible if - "

"Kimiko don't worry, he's fine..."

"Good, good... Where are you? We have to go? They're looking for us!"

"We h - wait... How do you know?"

"News... And people already tried to stop me."

"What'd you say."

"I showed them my wallet, they said that it couldn't be me, because I carry more money and a credit card with me at all times..."

Kieko began laughing, much to Jack's confusion. "Wow! That's excillent! Well..." She then got serious. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bookstore down the street from the apartment..."

"Is that all the further you got?" Kieko giggled.

"That's all the further I could go. They stopped following me when I went into a bookstore." Again Kieko chuckled.

"Sad. They must seriously not know you."

"No, it's just because the whole group is led by Clay... And you know, Clay was never the brightest candle of the birthday cake..."

"More like his candle was never lit." There was laughter in the background.

"So, let's ditch Jack's apartment for now... We can rent a hotel..."

"We can't do that without money..." Kieko stated.

"We have enough for a room for me and you and Jack - "

"Jack would NOT share a room with us!"

"We don't have enough money for two rooms... Let's just go, come on."

"Fine, fine..." Kieko sigh. "But the one up from the apartments... I don't wanna run around town trying to find you."

"Okay... The Hilton... just go to that."

"That's WAY to expensive."

"No it ain't, come on!" Kimiko hung up and Kieko sigh. "Jack, we're going to the Hilton."

"Are you insane? That's too - "

"It won't be, if we all pitch in..."

"Fine..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko shuffled her phone in her pocket as she waited for Kieko and Jack to reach their destination. Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Kimiko?"

"R... Raimundo?" Her eyes widened.

"So I guess it's true then...?"

"What?"

"You and Jack..."

"Oh... Right... I suppose..."

"Kimiko I'm sorry, and I can't blame you for doing this. I can understand. As long as we can still be long distance friends."

Kimiko's eyes were beginning to sting. "That... that would work... I - I could send you pictures and - "

"Kimiko I love you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but... I know this will probably be the last time for me to say that." Kimiko was now crying silently. "I know I screwed up bad..."

"No Rai, you did nothing wrong... It was my fault."

"How come you haven't come - "

"They're looking for us... Jack, Kieko and I... I don't know really why, but they want us back in Tokyo."

"Oh..."

"Raimundo I'm sorry I just can't put him or her through that."

"I know... Although, I can't say I would do the same thing..."

Kimiko's eyes widened. The coldness in his voice felt as though someone had took an extremely sharp icicle and stabbed her heart. "Rai - "

"Forget it. I hope you and the baby have a good life with Jack."

"Raimundo - "

"Make sure you send picture for me... And... Pray it doesn't wonder why it has emerald eyes if it does... Or brown hair... Pray it has my end of the smartness meter, and not yours... Kim, I get out of jail in about two years..."

"Raimundo I can't - "

"I love you Kim... Good - bye."

"Raimundo!" She cried into the phone, the pain inside of her, too deep. She collasped to the ground crying, until she felt warm arms wrap around her.

"It's okay hun... it's okay babe, let's go..." Kieko pulled the crying Kimiko up, and off into the hotel they went.

A lot of Shine, so much happiness... It left Kimiko's eyes... and her heart that night when she got that call.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aww, sad chapter... Anyways, umm wow 12 review on the last chapter, I'm very happy! Yay! anyways, I hope you liked it... I loved my crack at clay in this, it was quite funny. And the Kieko Jack moments, awww... So cute... :D Although the chapter itself was very sad... Okay yeah, Um PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who does :D :D I guess, wow these updates are coming fast... Yay! Okay, yeah, I'll shut up now, Have fun and keep reading!


	7. Chapter 6

**I Do**

**Chapter 7... This is Real**

"It's okay Kimiko... Everything's going to be alright. Raimundo is okay now... He... He'll move on now, and you and the baby can have a remotely normal life!"

"But... That child will be a constant reminder. It'd be best... If I just put it up for adoption."

"No Kim... Don't do that... I'll be there with you, and if you want... Jack too..."

Kimiko's eyes shimmered. Although no shine came back, happiness filled her expression. "Thanks... You guys are the best...

**One And A Half Months Later...**

"It's a boy!"

"R... really?" Kimiko smiled, looking at the screen showing her almost fully developed child.

"Yup! It's a very healthy baby Ms. Tohomiko... I'm glad you've finally come to check it out."

"I really appreciate you not reporting us in..."

"A doctor's job is to check up, and with your case, make sure the baby and you are healthy, not to report you to the police."

"New York is cool!" Jack piped in.

"I agree!"

"Now... Jack, about - "

"Umm... Let's not go there now..."

"Oh, right... Of Course..."

Both Kimiko and Kieko glanced at each other, confused.

"Well Kimi... you got any names yet?"

"I don't know... I was thinking - actually... I havent' thought of anything... I guess it was just gunna be one of those spir of the moment, don't know what to call it, don't know if it's a boy or a girl kind of things when I have it... Just like my mother and father did for me."

"That's... Interesting..." Jack Yawned. "I'm beat."

"Jack, it's ten in the morning..."

"But, but - " He was cut off by Kieko pecking him on the lips.

"Relax hun."

"Yeah fine." He slid his hand into hers and smiled. (Yes, one and a half months later, they are going out.)

"You guys make me sick... You do realize that I know that Kieko goes and sleeps on the couch with you every so often, right?"

Kieko and Jack both blushed. "Jack, we're a couple, that's what we do!"

"Sure..." Kimiko laughed. The doctor came back into the room (again, yes, he left.) and smiled.

"You're free to go, and coast is clear."

"Cool!" Kieko and Kimiko started out, but when Jack didn't follow, they stopped.

"I'll catch up a sec."

"M'kay, but don't be long Jack, this is the one time that we can go out for lunch!"

"We can any day, we just have to make sure not to run into Clay's fat ass at any restaurants."

"We could go to a sushi place." Kimiko shrugged, "That place has such small bite - sized things, Clay couldn't stand to be there without eating the whole store." Everyone chuckled at that, and the girls walked out.

"Here it is." The doctor held out a box and Jack smiled.

"How much do I owe you?"

"At the moment, you are in my dept about five hundred dollars, but that can be repayed over time."

"I seriously owe you."

"I'm a doctor... do me a favor and don't get into any accidents where you make my job any harder."

"Deal!"

"Now, go on... they're waiting."

"That's a really random doctor!" Keiko laughed when Jack left the room, and shot a death glare at his girlfriend.

"Evil..." He slipped the box into his pocket and left to find some food.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mr. Tohomiko! MR. TOHOmiko!" Amy, his maid from America called, running down the hall to his office with a way too tight skirt on that made her steps only about eight inches apart.

"What? What?" Toshiro had a very irritated expression on his face, verse the fake (although Amy didn't know it, she's blonde, okay (sorry to all you blonde people out there, don't feel bad, I'm blonde too) happy one he gave her, she took a step back.

"Umm... You're daughter called, and - "

"What? Kimiko?"

"Umm yes, you didn't answer the line when I called up..."

"Gee, I wonder why..." He muttered, so she couldn't hear. She was WAY too hyper for her own good.

"So, she left a message..."

"Well, what did it say, hurry up."

"She said she went to a doctor in New York... The doctor said it was his job to make sure everyone was healthy, and not to rat anyone out, so... She thought she'd call and tell you... She had the gender checked today, and it's a boy!"

"She... She actually called and told me that?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't I pick up?" He asked to more himself than anyone.

"Um, because you didn't want to talk to her?"

"Get Bailey on the phone."

"But sir, it's lunch right now in New York... You know he doesn't really, um... pick up his phone when he's eating..."

"Get him on the phone, now..."

"Um, but... sir - "

"Please Amy, otherwhise give the number and I'll do it..."

"Okay, okay! Mr. Bossy..."

She got him on the phone, but since Toshiro was so impatient, it was on her cell phone, so when Clay picked up, he was mad. "Who dares disturb me in my time of lunch?!?!"

"Bailey, get your fat ass back here!" Toshiro snapped, obviously more angry than he'd been in a while, because he swore.

"Oh! Umm... Toshiro!"

"That's Mr. Tohomiko!"

"But you - "

"I don't care, it's Mr. Tohomiko now, live with it!"

"Right... Okay, what do you need _Mr. Tohomiko... _"

"Come back to Japan... No... On second thought, just go back to Texas and get on with life... I do not need help looking for my daughter anymore. I know where she is..."

half of the sandwhich Clay had just shoved into his mouth dropped back onto his plate, revealing just complete mush and slime.

"Okay, that is just like, too gross!" Ruko squealed at the sight, and put his (yes, it's a his, Clay's team is... strange...) hands infront of him. "Oh - my - god! Is that a broken nail?" He looked closely and gasped. "Clay! Clay! Call 911... Get off the phone with your girlfriend, your sister and get your ass on the phone with 911! Clay, I broke a nail!"

"Mr. Tohomiko, with all due - "

"You are not to go near my daughter if you see her, nore is anyone else from your team. And god damnit, it sounds like Ruko broke a nail! Help him!" Toshiro was getting irritated by Clay, and hung up, hanging is head. "Amy?"

"Y - Yes To - Mr. Tohomiko?" She was obviously intimidated.

"Please cancel all news about wanting Kimiko, Kieko, and Spicer (haha that's so mean, he only uses Jack's last name) back here..."

"Right away sir!" She scurried out as fast as she could. Toshiro dropped his head onto his desk, making a loud thud.

"Ow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, are you sure this is okay Kimi?"

"Heck yeah Kieko, you know I can't fit into that dress right now anyways... And besides... I think you and Jack deserve a night out together... You guys make an extremely good couple, and you don't get any time away from me, so... I think you should go."

"I'm really nervous, he said he wanted to talk to me there too... Do you think he's going to break up with me?"

Almost just as fast as the words came out of Kieko's mouth, Kimiko replied, "No way, not a chance... And if he did, which he won't, I would whoop his ass so fast he wouldn't have time to think... But I guess he already knows how that feels..." she raised her voice now. "Right Jack?!"

"Huh? Oh, sure whatever, yeah!"

Kieko and Kimiko began to laugh as Kimiko pulled her friend's hair back into a very unique and complicated style. "There you go hun, have fun!"

"Thanks babe!" Kieko laughed and hugged her friend. "Think of some more names for the baby, okay?"

"Got'cha!" Kimiko smiled when she heard the door slam. She then sat on the couch with a notebook, and jotted down all the names she'd ever wanted to name a little baby boy.

About a half an hour later, she got a phonecall. Without even bothering to look and see who it is, she answered. "Hello?"

"Kimiko?"

"Papa?" she practically flung herself up and over to the door to make sure no one was around. "Why are you calling?"

"You called me, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I did..."

"Oh Kimiko, I am so sorry... I know your mother would have wanted you to be happy, and she wouldn't care who you married. I know if she were here right now, she would have let you marry whoever you wanted, and for that I am terribly sorry."

"Oh Papa... It's okay... He... I mean... I told Raimundo he couldn't be in the baby's life."

"What? Why?"

"It would be too complicated... I told him I was married to Jack, even if I wasn't..."

"Oh Kimiko, you didn't have to, I mean... we could have - "

"I did it on my own Papa... You were right... The baby would have had too much of a confusing life... If Raimundo walked in when he was two..."

"I've stopped Clay's team from coming after you, and I told all news channels to take off my request... You contacted me Kimiko... I did not think you would, and because you did, I am very grateful."

"Oh, thank you Papa!"

"I am doing everything in my power to unlock the files I had put into the computers about Raimundo, so I can clear his name for you but - "

"Papa... He may still love me... But, we weren't meant to be together if you can't get him back out... And he accepts that. So..."

"But the question is Kimiko... do you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jack this place is amazing! I cannot believe you got reservations for in here...!"

"Yeah, me either actually... Lots of money, but my parents helped me out!"

"Oh, I'm so glad I met you!"

"Thank Kimiko."

"Remind me, and I will!" She smiled as she placed her head on Jack's shoulder. As soon as they got inside, right away they were seated out on the only balcony, looking over a beautiful park. The moon was out, and you could even see some of the stars. It was like all around that area the lights were closed off, so... You could see the stars, and the moon, and the night sky. "Jack, this is beautiful."

"And so are you."

Kieko smiled.

"Kieko... there's something I um... Kinda wanna ask you..."

"Sure, anything." She still stared with awe up at the sky.

Jack got down on one knee and pulled out a box. That sure caught Kieko's attention. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring, princess cut, beautifully carved, and an engravement inside that her eyes were too water - filled to read.

"Kieko Askura... Will you marry me?"

Kieko was at loss for words. She didn't know what to say... She didn't even know her answer. Would she do it... or not? Only one thought was running through her mind. _Is this real?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haha, I'm so bad with that cliffie. This was a good chapter, and I know officially love my OC, Ruko... He's funny, omg and he's fun to write, I love him already hehe! Umm, well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Sorry for the longer wait, I had to go somewhere this weekend. Umm well, **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **Thanks a million!


	8. Chapter 7

**I do**

**Chapter 8... Switch**

"But the question is Kimiko... do you?"

"What? Of course I do, otherwhise... I wouldn't have done that... That's silly Papa."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah!" It was a lie. Both her and her father knew it. "Papa... I just feel awful! I made the wrong choice, I know I did! And, he sounded so cold! He had never sounded cold before... I just don't know if I should have gone as far as telling him I was married to Jack - "

"You told him... What?"

"It was so, he didn't come looking for me. Oh, I knew I made the wrong choice, but I did it anyways!"

"I will do everything in my power to get him out... And to make sure he realizes that you still - "

"It's better this way... After all of this, I finally understand what you do. It will be too hard... I think, I should just move on..."

"Kimiko... You have to do what your heart is telling you. What's best for _you _and not anyone else. Not for the baby, not for Kieko, Jack, or me... If you still love Raimundo, then I know you will make the right decision. I must go now Kimiko... Night."

"Night..." She glanced at the clock, seeing she and her father had been talking for far longer than she had thought. There was a click, which she wasn't expecting. Sighing, she put the phone down and went back to her small list. "Nothing sounds good anymore... Not after that conversation!" She ripped the piece of paper out of the notebook, and crumpled it.

Soon her cell phone rang again. She hopefully picked up without, again, looking at caller ID. "Hello?"

"KIMIKO!"

"Whoa, Kieko... what?"

"Jack asked me - "

**What went on like an hour and a half before...**

"Kieko Askura... Will you marry me?"

Kieko's head was spinning. She didn't know what to say. The only clear thought that swirled in her head was _Is this real? _Finally, she found the first word that came to her mouth, and blurted it out faster than she could even acumulate what it was.

"Yes."

"Wh... What?"

"Yes." She was more sure she said it this time.

"Really?"

"Jack Spicer, I love you! I'd marry you tonight if I had the chance!" She jumped into his arms that he had just barely spread and kissed him on the cheek as he spun her around.

"Then let's."

"Oh come on Jack, I want to plan... and Have a great wedding... Back in Tokyo, there's this beautiful place that - Oh... right... Umm..."

"We have loads of time to plan, don't worry."

"Come on Jack!" She left the money on the table and ran out of the restaurant and they ran down the streets of New York until they came to a beautiful, tree - filled park with green, soft grass, and a small man - made, yet looking totally natural, pond with fish and ducks, etc. There was a big fountain around a smooth surface place for rollar blading, and walking. There were benches, and a little park not too far from the sidewalk. It was the most beautiful park in New York.

**In the right time...**

"He proposed?!?!" Kimiko practically fell out of the chair.

"Yes!"

"What did you say?"

"Yes!"

"Is your only answer yes?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Oh Kimiko, I'm so happy right now!"

"That's great, I'm happy for you two... can I have a word with Jack?"

"Hmm? Oh, Jack... right... here."

"Hello?"

"Jack, you break her heart, I break your jaw. That's all I wanted to say, other than congrats, and be good to her... Back to Kieko!"

Jack, although trying to take in what was just said to him, handed the phone back to his fiance.

"Kim? Is it okay... We're not coming home tonight..."

"Oh, yeah... it is."

"Okay! Bye!"

"B - " The phone beeped, as Kieko hung up. "No one to talk to..." She was turning the phone over and over in her hand, and finally pressed a few numbers, and held it up to her ear.

"New York police department, how can we help you?"

"Hi, this is Kimiko Tohomiko... I'm looking to talk to a Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Tohomiko? Oh, yes... right away." The phone, Kimiko could hear, was shifted between several people, and then she heard loud and echoing footsteps.

"Hello?"

"Ra... Raimundo?"

"Kimiko."

"Please... Don't be mad..."

"Yeah, I think you mistaked your own last name. You said Tohomiko... why'd you lie Kimiko?"

"Rai, you had to realize that - "

"You wanted what was best? Isn't having both of the actual parents what's best?"

"But, Raimundo, I - "

"Or is jail too bad for your stupid ass father and your spoiled bratiness?"

"My father is not an ass, or stupid! He's a lot smarter than you! And I may be spoiled, but I was going to say I'm sorry!"

"Oh, yeah... sure, okay. Yeah, you think I should believe you?"

"Yes! When before now have I ever lied to you?"

"Lot's of times, to get me off your back... That's what happened here too!"

"Rai - "

"No, forget it, I don't want to talk to you... You and the baby can have a great life!"

"No - Raimundo!"

_Beep..._

"He's gone..." she whispered croakily, choking on her own tears.

**One and a half months later...**

"My my, you are looking big!" Kieko laughed as they got off the plane.

"I just hope they gave him my message..." Kimiko smiled at the brightness of the airport.

"Don't worry, I'm sure for a Tohomiko they did... Even my parents like worshi - "

"Dont' go into that!" Kieko laughed, pecking him on the cheek.

"I cannot wait for this wedding! I'm so excited!"

"I can't believe you, Kieko, and I pulled off planning everything from New York!" Jack put in.

"When you have connections like Kimiko, it's possible! I'm just sad that Rai had to miss it!"

"Me too." Jack and Kimiko said at once, looked at each other and laughed at their similarity.

"Well, I just hope nothing goes wrong here..."

"Oh me too, you know how challenging putting this together was?"

"You held a phone in your hand... What - "

"Hey! My hand got very tired!" Kimiko smiled sweetly before her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up, hoping it was Raimundo. "Hello?"

"Kimiko?"

"Clay?"

"Where am I suppose to be for this wedding?"

"Who invited you?"

"Jack did... He thought every dragon should come."

"You mean... I get to see Omi? Oh, yes yes yes!!!" Kimiko jumped up and down. "Oh um... right, just... Um... Just go to the place it's suppose to be... I don't care. Tell Omi the same thing! And, is Ruko going?"

Clay sigh into the phone, "Yeah, he's here..." Kimiko could hear him talking outside the phone. "Say hi Ruko..."

"Oh... Hey girlfriend! What is up? Oh my god! I cannot WAIT until this wedding! I absolutely love the dress I - "

Kimiko had to stop herself from laughing. "Umm... Hey Ruko... something just happened, can I talk to Clay?"

"Sure hold on..." the voices sounded distant, but Kimiko could hear them. "Clay, here, she wants to talk to you!"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Is it my girlfriend? Oh god, please tell her I'm not home, and I didn't steal the bonnet."

"He's not home, and he didn't steal the bonnet..."

"Is he talking about me?"

"Clay, are you talking about Kimiko?"

"No! My _other _girlfriend..."

Kimiko, just before he said this, put it on speaker phone for everyone to hear.

"Who... Jane, Brittney, Kitten, Omi...?"

"How many of these girls, plus Omi, did he have to drug to get them to agree to go out with him...?" Kieko whispered, just loud enough for Jack and Kimiko to hear.

"Oh, that's easy girlies, he had to drug fifteen!" Ruko giggled on the other end.

"How many are there?"

"Fifteen..."

"Yikes..." Jack laughed.

"Well girls, I'm just going to get mine and cowboy's tush over to that wedding site, it's going to be a fantascious wedding!"

"I bet!" Again, Jack was the only one to speak. There was a beep, and Kimiko shut her phone. "He's so weird..."

"Is it a he?" Kieko asked, a low chuckle in her voice.

"Come on, let's get going!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow, this place is nice!" Jack sigh. "Kim, how'd you get such a good spot."

"Like I said, she has connections!" Kieko laughed.

"It's time for the bride and groom to get ready! Get your asses to your places!" Kimiko laughed, pulling Kieko with her. "Are you ready for this?" She asked, when she and Kieko were alone upstairs, waiting for the other bride's mate to get there.

"I sure hope so..." Kieko sigh. "We weren't rushing it, were we?"

"You guys have known each other for a while... You guys have been dating for a bit... You've been engaged for a short time... You're ready, if you catch my drift."

"Oh good!" Kieko smiled, turning to get the dress out of the closet.

"I guess you didn't..." She whispered, only to herself.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, anyone in yet?"

"Come on in!"

"Oh hey... Wow, Kimiko! I didn't know you were pregnate! What guy falls to prey now?"

"Do you ever watch the news Adrenia (gah, I hate her!), or do you just sit in your hole all day, digging it deeper?"

"I... Mmph! Oh Kieko, darling, you look amazing! I love that dress, it's so good on you!"

"Adrenia, she doesn't have it on yet, or does your brain just work backwords...?" Kimiko asked, as she snickered behind Adrenia's back, and against Kieko's glare.

"Ignore her, she likes making fun of people lately."

"Why, because they make fun of her, and because the father of that baby is in jail? Are you gunna put it up for adoption? And, did you get the guy in jail?"

"Umm... Lemme think about that... Adrenia's an ass? Yes. Adrenia's a bitch? Yes. And... Adrenia's seriously blonde and stupid? Yup! Anymore great questions for me?" Kimiko smiled sweetly as Kieko rolled her eyes.

"You pick some lame friends Kieko." Adrenia glared.

"Yup, but that's what I love about her, so please, don't fight."

"Kimiko, dear, will you be able to fit into your dress?"

"Yeah, will you? Or is it gunna be too big... I heard they had to cancel out your part for the itsy bitsy bikini yugert commercial because the bikini didn't fit... Are you eating less, or barfing more!?"

"Barfing more. And, yeah they did cancel it, but, It's just that that bikini was like a jumbo sized large!" She gasped, as she held Kieko's clothes, as she slipped into the dress.

"Wow, I didn't know you were THAT big to begin with!" Kimiko and Adrenia exchanged more glares.

"Guys, let's focus on my wedding..."

"Right!" Kimiko smiled, as she zipped the dress. "I hope you like the American style."

"Oh yes, I do... quite nice! And the dress and hair and makeup, and whole design is beautiful!"

"Oh I know!" Adrenia mocked. "It's amazing!"

"Adrenia, please... don't fight for like... five minutes..." Kieko pleaded.

"Okay."

They began working on her hair, as time went on, and they got closer to the big jump for Kieko. Adrenia went out to the isle, to let Kieko and Kimiko talk for a moment, much to her dismay.

"It's funny, just about seven months ago, I was doing the same thing you're now doing for me..."

"Yeah, except I'm not telling you to bail!" Kimiko laughed when Kieko put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't tell you to bail!"

"But you were telling me, if you don't wanna do it, leave... AKA, bailing!"

"Whatever... just go out there..."

"Okay!" Kimiko walked out the door, giving her friend one last smile before going out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Kimiko walked down the isle, Kimiko felt jealousy, yet happiness spread throughout her, giving her a very odd sinsation. When her friend reached the alter, Kimiko then felt sickness swimming over her. She felt like passing out.

Then... It happened.

She paniced... A bit too much...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, sorta a pointless chapter, but it leads to stuff! And omg, ADRENIA'S BACK!!! NOOO! I thought we all got rid of her! cry This is so not fair! Oh well, Ummm... I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and cracks at Clay, and the Ruko stuff... I love him, he's so funny! I was gunna write him with a lisp, but, then it would get too hard to understand. umm, so yeah... **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **Thanks!

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 3


	9. Chapter 8

**I do**

**Chapter 9... Time: 6:43p.m.**

Kimiko began to figit around. Adrenia glared at her, and Kimiko tried to stop, but she couldn't get the thought of out her head.

_My water broke..._

She was right, she was sure of it, so she whispered to Adrenia, who she hoped wouldn't use this to her advantage. "Adrenia...?"

"What?" She snapped, just looking forward and smiling.

"My water broke..."

"Wha - what?" She turned to the Japanese girl.

"My - water - broke... I need you to get Kieko's attention."

"They're almost done, can you wait?"

"Adrenia... My fricken water just broke..."

"I... I don't know."

"What time is it?" Kimiko asked.

"It's like... Six Twenty..."

"Get Kieko... I can't wait here... She'll understand."

Adrenia nodded slightly, and inched herself over so closer to where Kieko was standing, staring at Jack.

Jack, seeing Adrenia first, nodded, making Kieko glance back. Adrenia pointed to Kimiko, and Kimiko showed panic. Kieko understood right away. She knew Kimiko couldn't wait. She jumped from her spot and went to Kimiko who started freaking out.

Everyone was shocked at this act and was confused. Only one person besides Adrenia understood. "Oh - my - god! Like, her water broke!"

"No, it didn't!" Kieko snapped, sarcasm in her voice.

"O - M - G! Somebody, like, call an ambulence! The gal is having a baby!" Ruko half cried, half gushed.

"Someone get a damn cell phone!" Clay called out, rushing up the isle. "Kim, do you need me to go in with - "

"Clay, if you get anywhere near that hospital, I'm going to release pregnate woman fire on you, now LEAVE!" Kimiko freaked out on Clay, making him trip over Ruko and fall ontop of him.

"LIke, oh my god! Fat guy on me! Oh my god, oh my god, get him off! He's ruining my hair!" Ruko shrieked.

"Ruko! Call 911!" Kieko ordered. "You're like, the only one with a cell phone!"

"I got it!" Clay pulled out his cell phone and hit the keys 4 - 1 - 1. "Hello operator? Give me the number for 911!"

"Clay, you're such a girlie blonde!" Ruko cried out. "Let me do it!" He pulled out his pink razor cell phone and hit his speed dial one.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"Yeah, like, I'm like, at a wedding, and the bride's mate is having a baby! We need an ambulence like, ASAP!"

"What's the address?"

"The one place, we're having the wedding! Gawd!" Ruko hung up. "They're all their way girlies.

"Oh my god!" Kimiko screamed. "I'm so sorry!" She said through breaths. "I ruined the wedding!"

"No you didn't hun... You can't control when you have a kid!"

"I don't get it, it's only been 7 1/2 months!" Jack yelled over screams and talking.

"Premature, don't you know anything Jack?" Kieko laughed, trying to lighten the situation.

There were sirens in the distance, and soon people with a stretcher were there to take Kimiko in. "Oh my god! Kieko!" Kieko hopped in after her, and Jack hopped in after Kieko.

"We're all set!" Jack did a thumbs up to the ambulence people, and they were off.

* * *

Toshiro was getting ready to test a video game in his office, when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Tohomiko?"

"Yes Amy?"

"There's a call from Kieko Askura, line 2."

"Okay, thanks..."

"You're very welcome... Good - bye Sir."

"Yeah, bye." Toshiro clicked his two and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Tohomiko?"

"Yes Kieko?"

"Kimiko's going into labor!"

"What?"

"Yeah! We're in the ambulence right now! It's the hospital about two blocks away from your building, can you make it?"

"Of course I can, I'll be there soon!" He hung up the phone and rushed into the hall where Amy was standing. "Amy! Come on! Kimiko has gone into labor!"

Her eyes widened as they rushed to the elevator. Toshiro pulled out his cell phone and called New York.

* * *

"Pedrosa."

Raimundo looked up, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. "Yeah, what?"

"Toshiro Tohomiko... Has a phone call for you."

"Alright..." Raimundo took the phone and took a step back. "Hello?"

"Pedrosa!"

"Why does everyone call me that?"

"Raimundo! Kimiko is - "

"What? Getting married? Nope, she used that trick on me already... It ain't gunna work. Whatever she's doing, I really don't care at the - "

"She's having the baby!"

"What?"

"She's having the baby!"

"Is it, gunna be a boy or a girl?"

"It's suppose to be a boy!"

"Oh... Um... Well, tell her I say good luck."

"Nothing else?"

"No... Me and Kimiko are... Over."

"Good - bye Raimundo. We shall inform you a bit later."

"Alright. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked outside the bared window into the twilight dawn. Kimiko was having her baby. No, _his _baby... And, he couldn't be there, just because he was angry at her lie.

Kimiko had been right. It was for a good reason, and only now was Raimundo seeing it. "I'm sorry..." He whispered to no one in particular as he sat back down.

* * *

"RAIMUNDO!!!" Kimiko screamed.

"Kimi, it's okay, everything is going to be fine!" Kieko assured her, holding her hand tight, even though Kimiko was just about crushing hers.

"No..." Kimiko cried out. "He's not here!" She screamed again.

"Deep breaths Kimiko, that's all you can do... Deep breaths."

"We're halfway done Ms. Tohomiko, just relax and keep calm." The doctor nodded to her.

The person helping out put his hands over his ears. "Ms. Tohomiko, please, if you could just quiet down, you're scaring the other patients..."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Kimiko screamed at him.

* * *

"Ruko... Are you okay?"

"I get nausious in hospitals... Like, no worries Clay!" He tried to smile, but ended up gaging.

"I think it is a worry."

"Oh Clay!" Ruko suddenly sobbed. "This is awful, I can hear her! I'm going to hate when - " He never got to finish, because he threw up all over Clay's face, cowboy hat, hair, and clothes. There was a lot of it.

"Oh my god! What did you eat??"

"A hotdog, oatmeal, cottage cheese, a chocolate malt, some squash, and vadka."

"So, which do you think would explain the chunks...?"

"The hotdog, no doubt... You can see it."

Clay looked at one of the chunks and picked it up, putting it into his mouth. He chewed for a moment, and then swallowed. "Yeah... that's hotdog alright."

Just as the words escaped his mouth, Ruko threw up again, this time, it was mostly spit, but there was something new there too. "Ugh, Clay... like don't eat the chewed up, digested, and then coughed back up hotdog! You're gunna make me even more sick! Oh my god! And ontop of that, I broke another nail! Clay, Clay, I broke a nail! Call 911, get me to the hospital!"

"What is that?" Clay pointed to an unknown substance.

"It's umm... I tried sushi."

"Raw fish that you can eat in one bite?" He gasped. "Ew! And totally not filling!"

"Oh you know it girlfriend!" Ruko smiled, and took Clay's glove off of his hand, and wiped his mouth with it, then gave it back to Clay. "Oh My! I need a bathroom, before I wet my panties!"

"Go right along!" Amy said. "Do you need help?"

Ruko suddenly got emotional. "You're so caring!" Then, they stood there crying and hugging for a moment.

"Random..." Toshiro shrugged.

* * *

There was then a crying, and Kimiko felt most of the urge to scream go away.

"Kimiko..." Kieko said slowly.

"It's a boy!" The doctor smiled. "For sure!"

Both Kimiko and Kieko squealed, despite Kimiko's energy drain. "Oh, oh my god!!!" They both cried out, and Kieko hugged her. The doctors then gave the baby to Kimiko as she held him in her arms after he was washed off. She could already see a sign of brown hair, and the baby opened his eyes to see who was now holding him.

"Emerald eyes..." Kimiko whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Ms. Tohomiko, the time of his birth was 6:43p.m... March 24."

"What'cha gunna name him?" Kieko asked, smiling at the sight.

"Haruki Pedorsa."

* * *

Awww, sad. Well, she finally had the kid, and Raimundo finally feels guilty, and Ruko and Clay were really stupid/gross in this chapter... ahahaha! I loved that "Operater, give me the number for 911!" Hilarious in my opinion. Well, Um, I updated fast... yay! Okay, well I hope you enjoyed that chapter... The next one will be pretty interesting. **Please review, thanks! **:D 


	10. Chapter 10 yes I skipped one

**I do**

**Chapter 10... Speed Dial**:

_A lot of phone conversations... And even one about speed dial. Chapter ten!_

Crying, panic, and fear.

That's all Kimiko really remembered crying about. Maybe that's what she was crying about now. Sitting in Kieko's apartment couch, crying heavily, and having no plans of livening up. It was obvious to know why... But, she really didn't feel like sharing.

Kieko was there... Kieko could tell them all. Kimiko didn't care about that... But all she wanted to do right now was cry. It wasn't fair... Not fair at all.

"Kim?" There was a light voice filled with worry, that made Kimiko want to cry harder and softer all at the same time. It just ended up coming out as one big hick up and gasp of breath.

"**sob** yeah? **sob**" Kimiko looked at her friend as best she could. Her eyes were watery and unfocused, just seeing a blur move infront of her and sit down with some hot chocolate.

"Come on, it's okay."

"No **sob **it's not **sob **fair! **sob sob sob...**"

"It will be fair though. Everything will work out, I can promise you that."

"Kieko!" She could only say her friend's name... Not wanting to talk about it. Kieko should know that, otherwhise... Jack's influence on stupidity was rubbing off on her.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it, but I think it'd do good for you."

**"sob **later!" She cried out, burrying her head back in the pillow she was drenching.

"Kieko." There was a male voice in the room, filled with sorrow.

"Yeah?" She turned for a moment to see a flash of red, and immediately turned back, knowing it was Jack.

He mouthed 'how is she?' to Kieko, and Kieko slowly shook her head in a sad way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toshiro waited for someone to answer. He was getting impatient. He was frustrated, and sad all at once. "Hello, New York Police Department."

"This is Toshiro Tohomiko speaking, I need a word with Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Why don't they just give him a phone...?" Muttered another guard. Toshiro rolled his eyes as the phone once again shifted, and distant footsteps were heard.

"Hello?"

"Raimundo?"

"Mr. Tohomiko..."

"She named him Haruki."

"Is that Japanese or Chinese?"

"Japanese. It means Haru - clear up, sun, or sunlight, and ki - radiance, shine, or life. I think on the end part she was going for life... Brown hair and emerald eyes."

"No way..." Raimundo bit his lip.

"It was premature, as you may or may not know, by one and a half months."

"Did something - "

"It couldn't breathe right. After about five minutes of it being out in the world... The breathing began to... to..."

"Screw up?"

"Yes."

"When can I get out of here... I need to be there for Kimiko."

"I can't answer your question Raimundo. And, it is your choice.. Kimiko wants you there, I know she does, but if she told you that, she may want to keep her personal life, and the baby's life separate."

"I know that." Raimundo suddenly became frustrated. "But god damn it, why'd you have to split us up in the first place?"

"..." There was no reply to that question, so Toshiro picked up a new subject. "The baby's last name is Pedrosa."

"What?"

"She had his name be Haruki Pedrosa."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid only she, and possibly Ms. Askura know that... I cannot really say for sure."

"What was the date and time?"

"6:43p.m. March 24th."

Raimundo only sigh, he couldn't do anything else. He needed to get out before two years was up. He had to.

"That will be all that I can inform you on Mr. Pedrosa... Good - bye."

"Bye." He practically dropped the phone, but instead of doing that, he gripped it, and thrust it back at the guard who was waiting for it. "Life sucks..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And then I'm all like, oh my god, that is like so bad! And then he's like, uh, I can explain! And I'm like, oh no you ca-an't! I mean, it's like, he was like, cheating on her! And he expects he can explain to like, me? No way, no how... There is no way I was going to like, turn my back on a fellow girly!" Ruko rambled on purposly, trying to make Kimiko and Kieko laugh at least once. Of course, that last line got them.

"I can't believe this actually happened to Clay..." Jack chuckled.

"I like, know! Oh Jack, aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Ruko cooed. "I think it's so sweet that you and Kieko are together because she thinks you're _adorable_!" He squealed. "And wow, Jack, you looked HOT at the wedding. I mean, yeah like, Kieko, you looked absolutely fantascious, but... Jack you were like... like, drool!"

Kimiko was trying to stifle a laugh. Ruko was suppose to be calling Kieko the hot one, but, instead it was Jack.

"It was like, so unfair though! You two lovey dovey birds should totally check your security! They like, wouldn't let me wear my ruffle dress! I was so upset, that dress if fabulous! You know, dawlings?"

"Oh, I know..." Kieko laughed at Jack's cheek colour.

"Jack, you resemble a tomato right now..." Kimiko giggled.

"Oh giggly - smiggly! Girlies, I wanna take you out! Jack, your included in those girlies!"

"Hahahah!" Kieko and Kimiko both laughed together and now the rather annoyed Jack.

"And, Clay... Well, Clay _can _be - ouch... Where is Clay, like, I haven't seen in all day!" Ruko held the phone as he made his way to the door of his apartment, and down towards Clay's. He had obviously moved from Kimiko's house, and it was left abandon with only Kimiko's stuff left inside. "Claaay!" They heard Ruko say.

Ruko knocked once, and then thrust open the door. There inside was Gregory, another guy from their team, although Gregory was a bit older... And, they were making out. (yes, I'm using this scene twice for those of you who read The Fire Burns Inside) "Clay?"

Clay pulled back dreamily. "R... Ruko?"

"Oh my god! You're like, cheating on me! Clay, how could you!?" Ruko sobbed.

"Ruko... we were never together... I am not gay."

"But... you're making out with Gregory!" Ruko then gasped a little too over dramatically. On the other line, the three were laughing histarically, yet silently at what was going on. "You're bisexual, aren't you?"

"Umm... it's... drugs?" Gregory slapped Clay and stomped past Ruko.

"Oh Gregory!" Ruko bounded after him, despite the fact, when Gregory caught site of the pink haired (yes, I did say pink hair, Ruko has pink hair) boy, he began to run. "Oh Gregory, don't be upset with Clay! He's just a little like... Sad at the moment. You see, his fifteen girlfriends like... dumped him."

Gregory only stared at Ruko with a blank, yet slightly confused expression.

"Oh deary me! Girly Gregory, you need to go shopping!" He took Gregory's hand, and then stopped by the stairs. "Just, let me straighten my hair!"

He ran upstairs and into his apartment. "So, are you girlies ready to like, go?"

"Umm... You do realize we heard all of that, right?" Kieko asked, a little worried he didn't.

"Umm... Like, duh... That's the whole reason me and Gregory like... Did that. We knew it would like, make you laugh! Clay was right. He was drugged... But when we told him it was weed, he just laughed and took it, like, not believing us! It was totally rude! So, I'll like, meet you guys at the mall! Love you like a fellow sister!"

(By the way, in this last part with Clay, I was meaning no offense to anyone... If you catch my drift.)

"Kieko, you go... I'll stay here." Kimiko sigh.

"Why won't you go... It's Ruko for god's sake! If you ended up marrying him, I'd totally hang with you guys all the time! And hey, you wouldn't be considered... um..."

"Kieko!" Kimiko huffed angerly. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Alright..." Kieko glanced at Jack, who was now behind the couch picking up a sock. "I'll leave Jack here... Too - "

She looked at him again, and he was doing the cut throat motion, and shaking his head rapidly. "For company Kimi... And, you can girl chat with him!"

By this time, Jack was almost ripping out his hair, and then he fell to the ground, as though he were dead. "Jack, stop, Kimiko needs company."

"Okay..." Kimiko sigh.

Kieko waved good - bye and walked out the front door, her purse in hand.

"You know," Jack started, sitting next to Kimiko, "if you don't feel like shopping, something's gotta be wrong."

"Yeah... Well, there is."

"Oh... Right."

There was silence again, and Jack decided to come up with something random. "Well, I know I got a kick out of Clay getting drugged... I think that's rather funny."

"I hate Clay... He was always the dragon of dirt, which no one liked. And, he tortured the priveledge to speak English with his metaphores. And, ontop of that, he always ate all the good food. What was left by the time I got in there to eat was cheese."

"Why cheese?"

"Clay wasn't a big cheese fan, unless it was on something."

"Wow, that's a shocker... Seriously, I thought Clay liked all food."

"He even tried eating a picture once he found in a magazine of mine."

"hahaha!" Jack laughed for a moment, and glanced down at Kimiko's phone. "Who's on your speed dial?"

"That wasn't just totally random." Kimiko sneered.

"It was, but I'm trying here, give me a break. And, give me the order."

"Kieko, Raimundo, my father, you, Omi, Dojo, and then some random friends."

"Oh. Why do you have Omi and Dojo?"

"I needed to fill up my speed dial."

"Why not Clay?"

"Did you _not _just hear the nag speech I gave you...?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't liphening, whatph didph youph phay?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kimiko mocked, looking over at him.

"You would have heard, if you didn't throw the pillow at me."

"It's funny, that I have you on my speed dial actually... I guess it's the fact we've spent so much time together the last however many months... It's amazing that you and I used to be enimees."

"Which I never really enjoyed."

"If you're trying to flirt with me, remember you are engaged." Kimiko sigh and looked down.

"Hey... we'll get Raimundo back soon enough."

"I just wish he were here now."

"I'm sure he wishes the same thing..."

"I hope..." Kimiko looked out the window, and at the sun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo went over to the window, and looked at the moon. He wished so very much to be with Kimiko and see the baby. He didn't know why, but after these months, his body had been growing a _need_ to be close to Kimiko. But, that's probably what got him in this situation in the first place.

He was just hoping Kimiko's father was trying to do something about it. Raimundo had always wondered if Kimiko ever looked for a way to get him out.

_Course she did. _Was the end result he got, after thinking about Kimiko like that. He knew that she probably tried... But for how long, he wasn't actually sure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toshiro looked at the last file he had on his computer that he hadn't searched thoroughly. It was the last chance to get RAimundo out. The situation he himself had put the young brazilian man in was extremely hard to find a loophole, even being the one creating it. But, Kimiko never gave up, so he wasn't either.

He clicked it, and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

When he finally got into it (yes his internet was having problems, it adds dramatic effect.), his eyes widened in shock of what was infront of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whoa! I updated that quick! Yay for me! Haha, I loved Ruko in this chapter! And Gregory, yay! it was hilarious, because they set the whole thing up. I can just see Ruko making a quiet and almost always confused guy like Gregory read through a script of things that Ruko himself had written. Ruko with pink hair too haha... too funny. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I know the end was the only really important part, but meh...

Well, anyways, I'll shut up now, but please oh please **Review! **I'd really appreciate it! And, at the beginning of the chapter, where I put chapter ten, or whatever... I'm going to start doing that! Yay again! Okay, seriously, I'm stopping hehe... (me: shhh!)


	11. Chapter 11

**I do**

**Chapter 10... Choices:**

_Everyone has some hard choices to make... But will they make the right ones?_

Kieko and Jack stared at the door, hoping for it to open soon.

"Jack... We need to make a decision..."

"Hmm? What's that?"

Kieko took a deep breath.

* * *

Kimiko put her head up against the glass as she looked at Haruki through the window. "So helpless... So small... Too small to remember..." She had a choice...

She knew it.

Kimiko couldn't keep Kieko and Jack with her, _they _had a life to start now... And, Kimiko was just holding them back. She had a choice between two. She played them out in her head, trying to clear the other thoughts away, thinking directly on her decision.

* * *

Toshiro clicked his pen tip out of the tube. And then back in. And out, and then back in. Amy, who was standing in the room, for some really odd reason, was getting quite annoyed.

"Mr. Tohomiko - "

"I need to think... Be gone Amy."

"Fine!" She mentally noted that she needed to put rat poison in his water sometime, but then smacked herself for thinking such a thing. (wow, is Amy nice, or is she nice O.o note the sarcasm, she must not like Mr. Tohomiko very much. I wouldn't blame her after this story though...)

Toshiro ploted out his choices, as he stopped clicking his pen, and looked over the file once more to see if he was truly right.

This was going to be a big decision, that would effect everyone's life.

* * *

Raimundo ran a hand through his messy hair. "Damn... I need a comb." He laughed softly to himself, remembering the times he'd always try and sneak one of Kimiko's combs into his room, but she'd always catch him in her underwear drawer. Always at the worst time she'd come in.

_I have a few different options... And I need to decide one. Somehow, I think I won't fully be doing my two years... Or at least, if I am... It'll take me that long to think about the possiblilities of all of these choices..._

_I have choice A..._

_Choice B..._

_Choice C..._

_Choice D..._

_Choice E..._

_or _

_Choice F..._

_Wow... That's a lot of choices._

* * *

"Hmmm... I got a choice... A few choices to make actually... And they're like, so hard to like... well, make! Claaaayy! Help me!"

"Hmmph. I can't believe you drugged me. I think I have a choice too."

"What's that?" Ruko asked, beaming at the blonde infront of him.

"To kick you and Gregory off the team, or congradulating you on getting me to smoke it."

"Hey! You didn't think it like was, so you like did, so tecnically, that isn't like _our _like fault!" Ruko giggled, and grinned stupidly. "Totally!"

"I hate you..."

Ruko began to tear. "Oh my god... That is so sad! Like, I'm crying! I need a girls day out! Gregory! Come get like, a pedy with me!" Gregory backed away, and just as he was turning around to run, he hit the wall. "Oh my god! Are... Are you like, okay? Hello?" Ruko ran over to the fallen guy.

* * *

"Our decisions?" Jack asked after Kieko had ended the explination.

"We have to pick. Do we stay with Kimi, or do what she would want us to do, and start our own lives?"

Jack bit his lip contemplating this for a moment. Him and Kieko both still started at the door... But this time...

They hoped they had time before it opened again.

* * *

"My two choices..." She whispered, taking her head off the window, and replacing it with a hand.

She looked at the little baby on the breathing machine, and tears came to her eyes. He reminded her so much of Raimundo... She mise well have just said, hey I'm going to name it Raimundo and have a mini me. But, it was a lot harder than that... She'd picked that name for the bright, shine, radiance, clear, and life...

"Put him up for adoption... Just making sure that I meet the parents, and ask them to tell him, if they ever do tell him that he was adopted to say he came from a great father, and no one else should tell him otherwhise... And to keep Pedrosa for a middle name."

Kimiko looked at her right ring finger. The ring Raimundo had given her...

_It's on the wrong hand..._

That's what her thoughts told her, but she couldn't be engaged to Raimundo... Not at the moment anyways...

"Or... Raise him by myself." She looked back to the baby to see him slightly smiling. He was well on his way to finding that cocky and charming smile Kimiko had fallen for, so many years ago. It seemed like that to her anyways.

* * *

"I can bring this to the court room..." Toshiro to started, typing this on an empty document. "And get Raimundo out of jail so he can be with my daughter... What makes her happy, and act more like a friend than a father..." Flashes of his daughters next wedding, her happy face, and child sitting with Toshiro, also happy, with the brazilian third - world countriour.

He then skipped to a new line, and sigh.

"Or, I can keep this hidden, so no one can get it out, probably including myself, and make sure Kimiko moves onto a new father, and just play it that the baby was their child... And be more like the father than the friend... And probably be hated for quite a while, until Kimiko learned to love the one she was with."

The decision he was going to make, would probably be one of the more important. Not just in his career, as his daughter would inherit the business... But in the rest of his life, and hers as well... Not the mention the baby, and the husband... And Raimundo.

* * *

"Option A... I go back to Kimiko and we get married." He thought about the future.

Kimiko and him would get married, and raise Haruki, and probably one or two or three other kids, and have a happy little life, if she took him back.

"Option B... I stay in very good contact, and act as though I am Kimiko's bestest friend in the world... So that the baby and I are still close..."

He thought of that as well. Him and Kimiko exchanging Christmas gifts, but not as passionate. He would buy the baby a toy, while Kimiko bought it something more parently. He'd have more and more urdge to want Kimiko, and to hold the baby in his arms as his own... But he'd never get his wish, because Kimiko may have another father for it.

"Option C... To stay in far - away contact... Tokyo to Brazil, or hey, maybe even Tokyo to New York... I've grown to peaceful noises outside."

"Get your cheating ass out of my house!" A woman in most likely tears cried, as she threw the probably man out of the house, along with his belongings.

"Sort of peaceful..." He shook the lady and guy out of his head, and thought about that.

Kimiko would be married, Raimundo would be married... They'd send letters and pictures, emails and buddy icons... And that's about it... Kimiko would have Haruki, and if any, one more kid, and Raimundo would have at least four. The future was getting duller and duller with everyone more option.

"Option D... To lose all contact with Kimiko, Kieko, and Haruki... And never speak to them again."

He saw himself as a drunk, with a wife that always urdged him to do something, or to want kids, but Raimundo would be too lazy to try, or comit. He'd live in a horrible house, in a bad part of Rio. There was the future of option D.

"Yeah... no." He ran another hand through his messy brown hair.

"Pedrosa! We all know you're having a mid life crisis right now, but don't talk to yourself!" A guard yelled.

"I'm not mid life! And, I can do what I please! Jail makes people go insane too! Maybe I'm talking to the voices inside my head!" The guard simply laughed.

"Nice Rai!"

"I try Larry!"

He heard Larry mutter something before walking a little more distance from Raimundo not to hear him. But Raimundo then just spoke louder.

"OPTION E!"

"Rai! Don't go through the whole alphebet! We get it!"

"Fine, fine..." He returned his voice to normal. "Option E... I think of some new plans..." A vision flashed in his head, of 1 1/2 years later, when he's still thinking about it, while Kimiko probably went and got married and had more children already. "Damn! This ain't workin... Option F..."

He thought and thought for probably like 45 minutes. "Oh yeah, now I remember... I just put in an option F cause that sounded cool... Damn, I miss being happy and smirky and smug like that... I miss the people I used to do it too too... Well, that didn't help... I still have a decision, and I need to pick before Kimiko runs off with another guy..."

* * *

"A frap or a cap... Shopping for pink, or shopping for purple... Taking you with me, taking Gregory with me, or taking both of you with me, using store credit, or credit card... I jsut don't know what to pick! Clay, you make the decisions for me!"

"How about you go jump off a bridge!"

"Ugh! Like... Offended!" Ruko crossed his arms and pouted. "Clay, you are not nice!"

"I know..."

"You're getting thmarter (zomgz, he has a lisp)!" Gregory added.

"Why thank you!" Clay beamed.

"He was like, being sarcastic... You can like, tell from the tone he uses with his lisp."

"Ruko... Did you fall from an ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down?"

"Clay... There are only two things that like are completely like infinate... Space, and like your stupidity!"

"I know!" Clay sounded proud. "Wait..."

"Pleathe, thop fighting!"

"You're like stupid!" Clay stuck his tongue out at Ruko.

He gasped over dramatically and put a hand to his heart. "My heart is like, breaking!" He began crying, but then stopped. "Gregory, I thought you said you were like unconscious from hitting the wall! Let's go get like pedies now!"

"Uh, I thtill am?"

"Oh... Kay." Ruko sat back down. "I need help with my choices!"

"Most people do them on their own..."

"Clay! I broke a nail! Like oh my god! I broke it! Call 911 damnit! Claaaaaaay!"

* * *

"We help Kimiko!" Kieko decided.

Jack nodded with enthusiasm, "Right!"

* * *

"I'm going to try and do this on my own... I wouldn't bare leaving Haruki..." Kimiko smiled as a doctor led her in to see her child.

* * *

"It may not be what is best, but I want what my daughter will be happy with..." Toshiro printed off the file, and wrote down where he found it, etc, etc.

* * *

"I like... have it!" Ruko giggled, and squealed and skipped around. "Okay! A frap, shop for pink, credit card, and I'm taking like, both of you with me!"

"What?" Clay suddenly snapped into attention, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he just heard.

* * *

"I still love Kimiko. I have to fight for her... I'll find a way out... Even if it takes two years... I'll fight for her... Choice A!" Raimundo smirked his old smirk, decided for once, he acomplished something important.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! I liked switching people all the time there... And wow, they all made happy decisions... Even Ruko! Muhaha, go Ruko, you're going to torture Clay, and Make gregory try on girl clothes! Go you! Umm, thanks to all those reviewers and readers out there, I'm luvin this story even more, because you guys love it :D :D Gregory... This is the second chapter Gregory is in, and I dunno how many Ruko's been in, but damn I love him:D **Review! Please and Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do**

**Chapter 11... Reasons and Short Reunions**

_No one expected this to happen... Why did it? They didn't do anything wrong..._

Kieko and Jack were overly excited for Kimiko to come home, and they couldn't wait. They wanted to tell her all those things like 'We'll be here for you all the way!' or 'Don't worry about us, you're part of our lives too, it'll turn out okay in the end...'

"What do you think is taking her so long?" Jack asked, obviously anxious for her arrival.

There was no answer, as his fiance stared at the door, obviously in deep thought. "Kieko?"

"Hmm?" It was quiet, sort of like she barely knew he was there.

"You okay?" Jack was worried. Kieko never did this. Usually by now, she had already whipped out her cell phone, and been completely ready to call her friend, if she hadn't been there already.

A frown plastered itself on her lips, and her forehead creased, as though frustrated about something in particular. "Something's wrong..."

"Wha - ?"

"Something's wrong..." She repeated simply.

"Kieko, I need more than that."

"She'd usually be back by now. She decided something. Jack, we need to find her. I don't think she's coming back..."

Jack looked over to his lover. It was strange. Because? Well, Jack actually knew, for once since they'd met each other, what she was talking about. He pulled her purse off of the table next to him, and slung it on his fingers, pushing it to her. "Ready?"

She smiled and nodded anxiously, slipping the purse from his finger, slipping on her flip flops, and walking quickly out the door, wistful to talk to Kimiko.

Jack was about to get up, when a cell phone rang. At first, he thought it was in his head, but then, he found it in the other room. Once again, at first, he thought it was his, but it wasn't.

It was _Kieko's._

He was reluctant to pick up, as the number was unknown, but he gasped for breath sharply and opened the small pink phone. "Hello?"

"Kieko? Keiko, what's wrong with your voice? Are you getting a cold?"

"Hey, I'm surprised you didn't have one 'like' in that sentence!"

"What? Kieko, no hello's anymore? Like, come on, I'm trying to change just a little... I know you think I'm annoying about how I talk about all the cute and adorable stuff I buy and - "

"Ruko!" Jack snapped, angered by the fact he couldn't tell the difference.

"Hey! Kieko, you never do that to - wait, you aren't Kieko, are you?"

"Yeah. I am." Jack rolled his eyes, expecting that by now Ruko would be blushing.

"Um, well... Kieko I have - "

"I'm not Kieko you moron!"

"You just said - "

"Did you go blonde?"

"Um... I'm still pink..."

"This is Jack."

"Who are you again?" Ruko sounded nervous, as though he thought he'd blow up at the next tone of voice Jack used.

"Her _fiance!" _Jack's anger was bubbling over the limit... He didn't like to, because Ruko, at heart, was only trying to do good... But, it still bothered him quite a bit.

"Oh... right." Ruko sounded as though there was something wrong, but Jack didn't notice, on account of his anger. "Um, well... Is Kieko, there?"

This time, Jack noticed, although after saying so, he thought he was a little too harsh. "Ruko, what the hell is wrong with you?"

It was almost like he could see the tears rippling, filling his eyes on the other end.

"Ruko - "

The sobbing came visably hearable, as Ruko whispered through the sobs, and what Jack could almost _feel _pain. "C **sob **lay is **sob & gasp of breath **_dead!"_

Jack stumbled out to the living room, and stared at the door, the phone shaking miraculously bad in his hand. As expected, Kieko came in, an irritated expression danced upon her usually happy features.

"Jack what are you doing? And, is that my cell phone?"

Jack looked down, a very morning expression on his face. "Kieko. Ruko's on the phone."

"Well why did - Jack? Jack - " She went over and put her hands on his shoulders. " - Jack what's wrong?"

Even though he didn't like Clay, his solemn look couldn't be swiped off of his face for anything in the world. "Clay's dead."

Kieko stepped back, putting one hand to her chest, and one dropping down to her side. "No..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko smiled slightly, seeing the cute little one. She knew that she would have a difficult time raising him, but she'd be okay. As long as Raimundo didn't just randomly drop in to say 'Hi, I'm your father!'

She laughed lightly at this. Maybe she'd seen Star Wars one too many times. "Hey Haruki..." The small child grinned, already practically mastering it, just in a little bit of a more twisted - baby face way. It made her happy, yet at the same time sad.

She knew she wouldn't be able to do it, without the reminders of Raimundo, which made how much this child has in common with him, good.

But then again...

The reminders of Raimundo hurt and stung her whenever he was thought of, making this painful for her.

But, she was going to go through with it, whether she wanted to or not. She couldn't put it up for adoption... Had her father done that when her mother had died? Nope, he sure didn't... So why put Haruki through the sad fate, that she'd never let herself live for.

"Ms. Tohomiko..." A doctor practically whispered.

"When do you think Haruki will be out of here?" She replied, also whispy.

"We aren't exactly sure yet..." He tried to smile, but it came out sort of sad.

"He's gunna - "

"Oh!" The doctor looked shocked. "No no..." He chuckled. "Don't worry... He'll be fine, but we just don't know when he'll be out, that's all."

"Okay, I see." She smirked lightly, but didn't let the doctor see it. "Well, I'll be off then. Got to go do some things... You know..."

"I understand."

"See you."

"Good bye Miss."

She smiled and shut the door to the room carefully. Picking a seat, she sat down, and pulled her knees up to her chest, and snuggled her head in. Tears flowed softly and silently down her cheeks. It was going to be hard to leave everyone behind, but... She supposed, after maybe two or three years, she'd be off the hook and be able to speak to everyone confidently again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toshiro's business phone kept ringing and ringing, but no one picked up. Toshiro was off, ready to testify to the judge... But, what came to the message machine was quite a disturbing message.

"Mr. Tohomiko, we were informed by evidence that the duing and death of Mr. Clay Bailey was by either by some too hot - hot sauce, or very moldy bread... We don't know yet, if this was a natual case, or if someone put extra hotness in, or added mold to the bread. We shall inform you after we know more." (What a weird way to die, don't feel bad if you laughed at this... It's Clay.)

"Mr. Tomiko... Why then, did, when we looked just a few days ago, it say something different...?"

"Because..." He sigh. "Maybe it was a false site. I know plenty of people who would love to marry my daughter, instead of see someone from a th - Brazil do it, but... I assure you, I come with the truth. No one besides Kimiko, in this mess, would know Pedrosa better."

"But, are you not the one who pressed charges in the first place?"

"Before... I did not realize, how much my daughter wanted it. And how much I was keeping her away from someone. There was truly no reason for me to throw him into jail."

"Yet, you went through with it? Mr. Tohomiko, you do realize, that because you are so high in business and can do this... Falseness is not acceptional... But then again. _because _you are so high in business, we cannot really do anything about it. (Yeah, this isn't true, but go with me... it's fiction people... FICTION!)

"This will... never happen again, I can assure you."

"What about Mr. Clay Bailey. He's dead now..."

"Wha - what?"

"You didn't know?"

"I've been preparing all morning!" Toshiro went into a panic. A search crew captain under _his _command, well... Not anymore, but was... Dead. Was Ruko okay? What about Gregory? The other two totally random, and unamed people in the group? How did it happen? Is it real?

"Well if you weren't so worried about your - "

"My daughter! That you are so _kindly _talking about, " At this, his voice dripped with 100 percent sarcasm. "Is the only thing I have! And... I see that now..."

"Very well then... You're off..."

"What about - ?"

"We'll see."

Toshiro nodded quickly and practically ran out to his car, despite the fact of the still - many reporters running around trying to catch a few answers from him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Pedrosa?"

Raimundo looked up, his eyes solumn and hard... He didn't look like himself. No smile, no carefree expression. Nothing. Blank, hard... and cold.

Maybe it wasn't Raimundo.

Kimiko couldn't tell, but... After he spotted her, even more hatred filled his hard face. Taken aback, her step was behind her.

What she didn't see was the saddness filling his heart... Something she could do... When they still had the chemistry... Of course she wouldn't know... They hadn't been together in over a year. He hadn't held her in his arms... Since that day...

The day the world crashed down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Major writers block, and serious apologies to all. I have had over half the chapter done for a while, but never got around to finishing it... This will probably be my third to last Xiaolin Showdown story I finish for a while... I'm moving onto Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy for a while... But don't worry... I'm still working with Xiaolin Showdown, and I'm going to finish this story at least, before I start posting others... Anyways, I'm so sorry for the wait!! please review!! Thanks a million!


	13. Chapter 13

**I do**

**Chapter 13...Crash**

_When answers are unraveled, fights break out between everyone and everything. Will they all be able to save family, friends, and romances? Or will it just be another hopeless factor in life...?_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Heylin - Shadow, and his fetish to spelling 'Kieko' as 'Keiko' instead... Sorry about that mistake, but I'm used to spelling it like that... Hope you like the chapter, and excuse if I use 'Kieko' sometimes... I don't have spell check...**_

The guard obviously found tension right away between the dragons of wind and fire, so he tipped his head down, and swiftly got out of the way of the screaming match to - be.

For a long while, both just stared at each other. Emerald meeting Sapphire, Sapphire meeting Emerald.

After a few dragged out minutes, a small whisper filled and shattered the silence and darkness all at once. It was so small, the owner didn't even know if they had truly said anything.

"Hi." Kimiko half smiled, just to get more hatred from the man she thought she loved in front of her.

His glare and cold stare got harder, and he only nodded back. Kimiko already knew he wasn't being fair, but she didn't care... Even if it took forever, she would get through to him, and tell him she loved him, no matter what crap life threw her way. Crossing her fingers behind her back, she closed her eyes.

"What's happened to you Rai?"

Rai... No one had called him that for so long... No one will the same sweet and soft yet intense and burning sensation for so much time... He didn't truly know if he heard it. He didn't know if he _wanted _to hear it. Did he really want her to come back...? Of course he did, but would he take her back? Would his mind win over his heart... It did that a lot these days...

When he looked at her, he could see the Kimiko he remembered. Short tempered, irritated, and very annoyed when people didn't answer. And Raimundo couldn't help but smile. She was standing, putting most of her weight on one leg, and her hands on her hips, her hair in two bouncy pony tails, and a well drawn out scowl on her face. But, as soon as she saw the smile, she lightened up, and began to cry.

"Really Raimundo... What's happened? I don't know you anymore!" She ran over to the bars and held them tight, watching the man in front of her, simply stare, no sympathy in his eyes, whatsoever.

Of course, he did have sympathy... He wouldn't dream of ever turning his back on her, but he couldn't show it. At least not yet. It was sad, and in a way, really quite depressing to himself, that it weighed on him, and in the end would make him crack and break.

Did that even make sense? Raimundo couldn't tell... All he could think about was that he was breaking this girl's heart.

"**Sniffle **Here's Haruki... **gasp of breath" **She handed him a picture and sigh, almost in relief, as she saw the hate disintegrate from his face. A new face of anguish washed over his features, but soon, he simply flicked the picture away.

"Why are you doing this Kimiko?" He asked, his voice soft, yet loud with hollowness. "You know it will never be the same between us... So why in the hell would you do this!?" He suddenly jumped to his feet, his face only the bar's length apart from hers. "We will never be - together..."

Kimiko suddenly pulled his head down, forcing it against the bars, and he knew she was feeling the same pain. But, all pain was washed out, when her lips met his.

After a few moments, she pulled back, tears in her eyes, as well as Raimundo's. He grabbed her hands, but she tugged them away. "There's no more - "

"I know!" Raimundo half shouted. "But it could come back... we just... Ever since we were fourteen, we haven't been away from each other this long! And - ... "

"Raimundo... " Kimiko's eyes glistened. "You could have a great life... and I just don't want to be the cause of unhappy -"

"If you break up with me... If you wear that ring on the wrong finger ever once I get out... You'll cause me unhappiness... All I want is to be with you... and I know you do with me!"

"Raimundo that isn't fair..." He could tell she tried to sound soft, but obviously, her anger was bubbling at Raimundo's old stubbornness.

"Yes! It is fair! We will stay together!" The old spark was coming back, but it pained Kimiko to see it. She turned away in a haste.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered and walked away.

"You want help! I know you do! You're just scared of what everyone else will think! You changed!" He cried out, in an outburst, grabbing the interest of others, knowing that that girl was Tohomiko's prized possession. Little did Raimundo know... Kimiko had heard it.

"I'll never change... I'll never leave you..." And she ran out, gone and already ready to leave New York.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toshiro sighed, his eyes drooping quite a bit. He was tired... But he would stop at nothing to figure this out...

Why was Clay dead?

Who had killed him?

All Toshiro knew... is that it wasn't an accident...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden ring of a phone. Picking it up with a sigh, he answered, "Hello?"

"Mr. Tohomiko?"

"Yes, that's me..."

"We found out why..."

Toshiro shot straight up. "Tell!" He knew he must have sounded young, because the person on the other line obviously stifled a laugh.

"Someone, we only know to be a woman, put hot sauce on a moldy piece of bread, telling him it was his lunch..."

"That's horrible!" (once again, to don't feel bad, if you laugh at Clay's death... It's Clay!)

"Severe food poisoning..."

"Thank you..." He hung up, crossing out about three quarters of the people. Now, the only people left were the ones who gave Clay is lunch. He looked through the list, and at the other evidence... Crossing off every person, except one. He stared wide eyed, as he picked up the phone.

"Didn't we just get off the phone?"

"I found the person...!"

"Oh... do tell!" They sounded very interested.

"It was - "

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Keiko!" Ruko crossed his arms, trying to look mad, but... A blind person could even see he had been crying.

"Oh I'm sorry Ruko... Even though we didn't like Clay... I still feel really bad... He was your best friend. " Keiko tried to sound sympathetic, but she just couldn't... There was a reason... She had -

Ruko hugged her, sobbing on her shoulder.

Jack stood afar. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he felt angry color rise to his cheeks. Even though Ruko was uh - Well... Jack didn't really want to say it... It felt wrong, because Ruko looked so natural... But, even though he was gay, Jack still felt jealous.

Keiko was giving attention for a male other than himself for the first time since he'd met her... again. He couldn't believe that fact, but it was there, and happening in front of them. He didn't want to watch them, as Keiko kissed Ruko on the cheek. But something, something very strange, was keeping Jack's eyes glued to the two.

He hissed in anger, and began stalking towards them, his anger only fueling his actions, himself, having no control over what he was doing. But, he was just getting further and further away. He suddenly stopped and realized they were running... Could it be away from him?

His eyes suddenly widened at the thought of his fiancé just leaving him behind, and sadly turned, ready to go back to Keiko's apartment, but stopped suddenly.

Why did he want to go back there? All he was going to get was how bad she felt for Ruko, and he'd be even more angry. He thought maybe it was best to stay at a hotel... Nodding in agreement to himself, he walks off, muttering an occasional line of curses to Ruko. (Jack is jealous of Ruko? RUKO?!?! Come on Jack... he's gay... there's nothing to worry about there! O.o &I don't mean any offense to anyone by the statement, but it is true...&)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**firecracker-girl:**** I'm sorry! With school pile up, and homework, and totally new Kingdom Hearts plots, I've just gotton really busy, but once again I'm sorry. I'll never abandon this story! I love this story, it's got to be my favorite Xiaolin Showdown story I've written, and probably will be for like... Ever. And, thank you, I'm very flattered :), I do thank you for liking it... It takes reviewers to get a writer to make the story better, and for that, I thank you. Plus, thanks for reviewing.**

**Luiz4200:**** Yeah, I know. But, that's what I live for! Cruel cliffies are so fun, unless someone doesn't update for ever. Then it sucks. Well... He's almost free... I can garentee in the next one or two chapters he will be completely free... Unless I make a plot twist O.o. Here is your update, although not the happy ending yet. And yes, I want a happy too, don't feel alone there. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disney Villain:**** Yes, sadly, he is dead. You know, it seems sort of random, but lol, I don't really mind, it adds more drama and suspense, and I may be able to drag out a very bad cliffie that I won't get to for a chapter because of Clay's death... Yay! Like, who killed Clay O.o. Well, I won't give anything away, so I'll just shut up... Thanks for the review!**

**Heylin - Shadow:**** I tried. I really did this chapter, to spell Keiko the way you like it to be spelled. But, honestly, I don't get your obsession with how I spell it. Does it matter? A one letter switch - around. No one else has complained. I mean, I don't care, and I like that you're giving me critisism... But, over how I spell Keiko? I'm not mad, but I find it rather funny... Anyways, on with the review reply. I can't really wait to see how either, because quite frankly, I like how this is going. And thank you :) I believe in you with the reviewing! Yeah, that sounded seriously retarded but meh. My goal, is to get a 10 out of 10 from you so :) Wish me luck... again! Here is your update!**

**Stormy Dreamer:**** It's okay. At least you still reviewed. I was waiting for yours to update... Yay! I didn't lose faith in them just yet... You're much more loyal then a lot of the other people out there... But probably I trust your reviews so much, because you've been reviewing since my, what? Third story... Yikes... That's a lot of stories. I feel bad for you! (lol) Yes Yay for Ruko! I have the same feelings as you, even though I don't like Clay. And, wow Ruko in this chapter... I feel even sorta kinda bad for Jack instead this chapter though. Yes! What a way to die, it gets fully explained in this chapter... I think... I'm not surprised Clay would go like that either, totally riduculous. This will make me think twice about trying hot sauce with bread. :P Not that I would, that's Clay food:P Once again, it's okay, cause of the shortness, and homework... God, that's why I updated late too. Well, thanks, and here is your update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do**

**Chapter 14... Time to End**

_Some things are revealed, and it's soon to be a month later... But some things really never happen, that were meant to be..._

Once again, his cell phone rang, but he failed to pick up. That was the... What? Eighth time she had called in only 15 minutes.

"She must care..." Was what Jack would whisper, whenever he was close to pressing his 'talk' button. But on the other hand, his mind really thought she didn't. "Stupid head..." He said with a knock to his forehead. "I wish you would make up your mind..."

Again his cell phone rang, and this time, he hastily picked it up before he knew what was going on, although he never said hello.

"Jack?" Kieko's quiet voice on the other end made him want to talk, but he had to force himself to say hello.

"Hello."

"Jack... why did you leave? I turned around, and I couldn't find you?"

The anger inside Jack began to bubble again, bringing up the events that had happened only hours ago. "When was that... an hour after I walked away?"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Damn... Are you seriously that clueless? You probably walked half a mile before you noticed I wasn't walking behind you and your new best friend." There was venom in his voice... A lot of it.

"Jack, what's wrong with you? I turned right - "

"Don't give me that bullshit Keiko. If you turned around right away, I would have been standing there with a very sour look on my face."

"Why the hell are you getting on my case?" He could tell she was trying to be mad, but the hurt shown right through. Although that didn't stop Jack.

"Because you're being selfish and all '_poor Ruko... Oh I feel so bad for him. Oh, let's go off and get engaged to _HIM!' " There was a slight pause, but the reply was quiet. So quiet, that the owner didn't know if they had said it.

"Is that it? Huh? Ruko and I don't have anything more then a friendship. We barely have a friendship. He was upset... Jack think... Is this how you would treat your friends if Kimiko died, and I was upset like he was... I know he'd do the same for me..."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure... Because I know you enough Kieko... Why couldn't you just turn around and beckon me to you? Huh? Like the little puppy I am... Why did you have to not - "

"I did look! Now Jack, you're being stupid!"

"Then go find yourself a smarter fiance..." With that he hung up the phone and let it drop. Did he really just break up with Keiko over _Ruko? _It was insane... But Jack wasn't going to break in this fight. He would let Keiko come to him...

Jack knew he was wrong. Jack knew that Keiko didn't have to apologize, and had nothing to be sorry about. But, for some odd reason, Jack needed someone to blame for something. And who better than his fiance who spent a day with another guy... Even if that guy didn't like girls.

But somewhere in the back of his mind... Jack had a feeling, Keiko might not say sorry...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry... Could you repeat that?" The person on the other line asked.

"A - D - R - E - N - I - A... And A - M - Y..."

"Mr. Tohomiko, Sir... we don't need it to be spelled out. We'd just like you to repeat it. And, why is there only one on the list, but two people?"

"Doesn't it make sense? Amy could give the lunch... She's too stupid to think of that... And Adrenia (ugh) is Keiko's best friend. It is a thing between my daughter and her friend. Adrenia tries to compete with my daughter for Ms. Askura's friendship... She must have heard Keiko complaining about Clay, and Adrenia helped... No one but that girl could come up with something like that to kill Clay..."

"Do you have any other evidence...?"

"Mixed with what you have given me... Those are the only two..."

"We well check it out."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you Mr. Tohomiko. Have a nice day."

"Yeah... Bye." He hung up with a sigh... The next thing he had to do was call Clay's family and tell them that Clay was murdered. Yeah, not anything he expected to do. 'Um yeah, Mr. Bailey and Clay's sister (I know her name, but why would Mr. Tohomiko) your son had hotsauce on moldy bread... Someone fed it to him... No, he's not okay... He's dead, have a nice day!' Yeah, like that was going to be easy.

He hoped Kimiko was having better luck, where ever she was...

"Papa?"

"Kimiko!" He hugged his daughter tightly, but found her grip back was very limp. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked, his arms pulling himself away, and looking into his daughter's sapphire eyes.

"Papa I hate him..."

"Hate who?"

"Raimundo!" She screached, suddenly stepping back and stomping to the window overviewing Tokyo.

"Why? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I hate him so much! He's so incredibly bad, and he doesn't care... and he... he..." She closed her eyes, and turned back to her father. "The worst part is... I still love him..."

Toshiro smiled. "This sounds so much like your mother and I... It isn't even something to joke about."

"What happened?"

"You're mother wanted me to walk out... Even though she still loved me. It's a complicated story, and the details are etchy (he's so lying, but Kimiko doesn't know that). But, the moral is is that, I never walked out on your mother... I was very stubbern, and she even tried pushing me out sometimes... But, she never suceeded... and when I finally decided to test if she really wanted me to go, I didn't even get to the end of the sidewalk... Kimiko, your relationship will always be tested... And first, it'll be tested to Raimundo... How easily will he give up...? And how easily will you let him walk away."

"You're right Papa... Maybe... Maybe I'll give him some time... When does he get released?"

"I don't know... But I'll be sure to tell you right away once I know... You'll be the first to know!"

Kimiko smiled and hugged her father once again. "Can you do me one more favor?" She asked, tears glistening in her eyes already.

"Anything." He placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Could you... Get Raimundo an apartment... You know, to go back to... I can fill it and stuff but - "

"I can give you the money, you can pick it out and stuff to go in it... I'll turn in a letter for Raimundo to get when he gets out."

"Okay... thank you Papa."

"You're welcome Kimiko." He kissed his daughter's forehead before she turned and disappeared, her mind lightened by the talk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keiko was confused. It was hard for her... and she felt like collasping in a heap, and crying her eyes out. Jack had just broken up with her. They'd been going out for what seemed like through almost anything... And yet... He had broken up with her over Ruko.

Ruko of course, offered to talk about it, but Keiko really didn't want to get Ruko even more upset, knowing he was the cause. Joy, just another thing to deal with...

When struggling with her keys, she noticed someone elses presence, so looking up she saw the hyper - active face of Adrenia.

"Oh... Hi." She was a bit confused. Adrenia never usually waited for her outside her appartment.

"Well... Has Kimiko ever done anything like that for you before?"

"Do what?"

"... Eliminated someone you hated..."

"Adrenia, what are you talking about?"

She smirked the wicked smile she used to pull when she was about to dump a bucket of chili all over Kimiko's new outfit at school.

"You remember Clay right?"

Keiko took a step back. "Adrenia... please define 'eliminated...'."

"I dunno... dead. killed off. extinct. eliminated... You know?"

"Adrenia - "

"Don't tell!" She giggled running off, and Keiko fumbled even more, bursting into her apartment, already well on her way to bawling, and picked up the phone, dialing Jack's number.

Of course... He didn't pick up, but she just decided to leave a message.

"Hi this is Jack. I can't come to the phone right now, I'm probably out saving the world. (silence) Ah, well... I know, change for me, ain't it... anyways, here's the beep, hopefully you know what to do with it."

_Beep!_

"Jack **sob** Please **sobx2 **pick up..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack clicked his voice mail. It was the first one she had given him, and he wanted to know what she had to say.

"One new message from Keiko."

"Jack (insert sob here) please (sob sob) pick up... I really (sobsters) need to talk to (cry hard) someone! And I know (soberzness) you're the one (cry) who will listen (insert sob, gasp of breath, and sniffle here... in any order you'd like) the best..."

The message went on, and by the end, Jack felt like one) he would drop the phone, and two) sick. Adrenia? The one who had been competing with Kimiko for Keiko's slot of best friend since second grade (even though Kieko and Kimiko were already tight) actually killed Clay?

It was all really weird... But, Jack knew he had to do something... Or at least tell someone. Quickly, he pulled on his black leather jacket and walked out the door, heading for the highest sky scraper in Tokyo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Pedrosa?!"

"What?" His glare was glossy. His 'fun' time with Kimiko had really made his mood great.

"You're out."

"What?" He jumped to his feet, on full alert.

"Toshiro Tohomiko is bailing you..."

"She really was trying..." He whispered to himself, but nonetheless slipped out of the cell.

"There's a box of things for you on the counter up front." Raimundo could only nod.

AFter walking out to the room, he actually saw what normal society looked like outside those doors. He picked up the box and nodded to the guard eating donuts behind the desk.

"Now, don't go out and get yourself back into prison again..." He laughed at the glare he recieved from Raimundo. That was one thing he could do jokingly again. His life was already looking good on the outside. He vowed never to go back to a police station, but rather, just call 911...

He stepped out, and onto the streets of New York, breathing in the scene. He had a lot of things to do... And he could finally take some action...

Looking at the box, the first thing he saw was a letter.

In neat cursive hand writing he saw it said Raimundo Pedrosa. He couldn't look at the small print of who it was from because, his eyes were not able to focus in the sudden light. He opened it and read, the paper a nice rich colour, so he could see. Obviously, someone had planned this well.

_August 17, 2006_

_Dear Raimundo,_

_I hope you're doing okay... And I'm trying, I really am. Well, I will... Don't worry, you'll be out. I promise, that'll be the last thing I do. And I'll wait for you_... I promise...

The letter went on, but he couldn't consintrate. He finally shuffled around a bit more, realizing there was on for everyone week. But then, he found a typed letter, and some keys... a few books, and other things.

The letter he found contained information about his apartment, the address... everything. He was so confused, but the note at the bottom cleared everything up.

_Raimundo,_

_I know this has all probably confused you... So I will clear it up with a short story. Kimiko's mother wanted me to walk out on her, but i never did. And finally, when I realized I should test her want for me to get out, about a month after she first told me to leave, I only got half way to the road before she ran out after me. Don't stop falling for Kimiko... And she won't stop trying to catch you..._

_Sincerely,_

_Toshiro Tohomiko._

Raimundo, after all of this time... Finally understood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whoa! I am so happy I'm back into this, but sadly... IT's coming to an end... I think... I mean, not much more you can do... Clay's dead. The Clay bashing is gone... But, I can replace it with Gregory I suppose. Oh yeah, all of that bold crap at the end... That's all review replies, cause I don't feel like replying so, I do it in my chapter, so look for your name! Okay, well... Please review, and O.o What is up with Jack? I sorta feel bad, but I feel even worse for Keiko. And Raimundo is out... Yay! Well, an update will hopefully come again soon!!

**Elemental Warrior:**** I hope that helped ease your want a little bit lol. I love happy endings hehe... Although too, I'm not just feeling bad for Kimiko and Raimundo's situation anymore... Poor Jack and Keiko... But this story isn't about them, so... You know... It really doesn't matter... Here is your update, and thanks for reviewing! Oh, by the way... I'm still looking for that update on Twist of Fate. I absolutely love that story!**

**Luiz4200:**** Yeah, I agree... Some can be fun, but I really hate when people don't update after that -... Just like you... lol. Okay, what you didn't get... I hope that cleared it up for you... If not, I'll explain it here. Let's see. She said it wasn't fair, because he was making it so confusing for her, and the kid, even though he's not old enough to remember or anything, it was going to be hard for Kimiko. I hope that helped, if the chapter didn't lol. Yeah, he was still in his cell... Obviously, this chapter helped clear that up, cause it explains he got out. Thanks for the review.**

**firecracker-girl:**** I guess he's just confused. At least he understands now... hehe. Yeah, they do love each other, and I really hope I end up deciding that for them hehe... I'm so bad. And, I need to say something different than hehe. Lol... there we go... Yes. Sadly, Cruel cliffhangers are what I live for. Unless of course I didn't bother to update on a really bad one. Now that would truly annoy me. Yes, it would. Lol. Yes, you got it! Cliff hanger :D. Here is your update! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disney Villain:**** Well... At least you picked, but remember Toshiro said it was a woman. And, you do find out in this one... I hope you caught it at least. And yeah, Ruko probably did love Clay... Litterally. And, haha... Clay being with someone... I seriously can't understand that. Clay and someone else in love (shudders) too strange. Besides Ruko... But, still... that wouldn't be a very grand couple. I hope they get back together too... I really don't know yet, but I guess you'll find out in later chapters!**

**Muddgirl4ev:**** Yeah... I hate signing in a lot too, it's a pain, but since you can't annonimously post chapters, I'm forced to. :( here is your update and thanks for reviewin'!**

**Stormy Dreamer:**** It's Clay... Like said, Clay is the dragon of dirt, everyone knew he'd go in an idiot way. Yes, no late review, and you're the 100 reviewer! YAY! You should win something... (gives you a cookie) Yay! Yeah, like said (again) at least you reviewed... Yay. God, I need a new word. Lol. Yeah, well I mean... Rai's not in jail anymore, because Toshiro bailed him, and probably it was a lot of money too... lol, but that's not a problem I suppose. I hope it's not confusing now that he's out. I mean, this chapter might have been a little confusing but yeah. Jack, I feel bad for him again this chapter, but Keiko even more. Jack broke up with her (gasp) that's so sad! Ruko is so caring... Once again, I would totally love him as my best friend, even if he is gay. He has pink hair... come on! Yeah, a long time. hehe... Yay for long reviews! Here is your update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do**

**Chapter 15... Wind In Early April**

_Everyone's getting back into the swing of a normal life..._

_**Two Years Later...**_

_It was this exact day... Two long years ago she had heard the news. She was quite happy actually, but... After a while, her faith in the person she thought to be her soul mate was dropping little by little._

_She thought he would never come..._

_After a year, Kimiko had finally thought that it had been a waste. Almost a year she fought for Raimundo, and she hadn't heard one word from him. _

_Of course it would go like that. Raimundo thought she had found someone new, and Kimiko thought he had found someone new. It's just how it worked._

_"Mummy!"_

_"Hi Haruki..." Kimiko pulled off a happy smile. This was just one of those days. Usually, she accepted the fact he wasn't here... But, on the aniversery of the second year, she had a right._

_"Wut's wong?" Her son asked, pulling his giant teddy bear up into his arms. Kimiko smiled. The teddy bear, she had purposly made it look like Ninja Fred. He looked so much like Raimundo, it just seemed fit. It's like, he didn't have any Kimiko in him at all..._

_She ruffled his messy brown hair. "Nothin', just thinking about someone..."_

_"Hey..."_

_She looked down at him._

_"Where's Daddy?"_

_"What?"_

_"Where's Daddy? How come he isn't here...? What did you do to make him leave? Why didn't you go after him?"_

_"What are you talking about Haruki? You're father left by choice..."_

_"No... He didn't. You just didn't want him to be with us. You were selfish... You... You know, I don't look like you at all. Why did you let Pedrosa go Kimiko?"_

_"Haruki... What in the world - "_

_"You know what I'm talking about Kimiko Tohomiko. You let Raimundo Pedrosa go. You didn't fight for him at all... You wanted him there. But you were too selfish to make the first move to get your life back in order. You're life will be horrible... With a child on your hands, and Keiko an emotional wreck from something or another... You're father will get blamed for the death of Clay... He'll be locked up forever... Adrenia will become Keiko's best friend. You'll be a nobody in a somebody town. Face it Kimiko... Without Raimundo... You're life is going to be nonexistant..."_

_"Haruki..."_

_"Kimiko!"_

_"No... Leave me alone!"_

_"Kimiko!" A voice repeated again. It looked as though it was coming out of her childs mouth, but she couldn't truly tell... It wasn't how she pictured his voice... His teddy bear began to rip into shreds, purify into dust, and vanish into the wind. Haruki's eyes turned red, as he repeated that Kimiko's life wouldn't hold together, but... There was one voice out of the darkness. It was soft and, if it was solid, Kimiko would run to it, and hold on forever._

_"Kimiko!" There was another voice now. This one lighter, and more to a girlish tone... But it was still recognizable._

_"Kimiko... wake up... This isn't real... Just, remember... Don't... Let... Your... Life... Go..." the soft voice was fading. It sounded like -  
_

_"KIMIKO!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What?" She shot up, panting, sweating, breathing in only raspy gasps. She clutched her chest, trying to settle her heartbeat down.

"Are you okay?"

Kimiko's head turned. She saw her best friend looking sort of worried.

"It was just a dream..."

"What was?" Keiko asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Did something happen? What's today?"

"Kimiko... relax... You just fell asleep, that's all... Don't you remember, you came to my apartment after your talk with your dad..."

"Did something happen with you?"

Keiko's eyes immediately filled with tears as she looked down. Kimiko was at full alert, and crawled into a position to give her friend a hug. "What happened?"

"Jack..." she sobbed, "broke up with me..."

"Oh Keiko..." She squeezed her friend's hand. "Jack's always been obnoxious like that... Why do you think I never dated him?

"Cause... he was evil?"

"Very true, but still..."

"Cause you liked Raimundo?"

"That's NOT my point..."

"Cause you had to get married to Clay?"

"Keiko..."

"Cause you thought Omi was cute?"

"Okay shut up... Now you're just being stupid..." She gave a light smile. This wasn't what Kimiko wanted to happen. Hadn't she warned Keiko Jack was like that? She'd had to note, but she did voice her opinion.

"I don't know... I don't think so. But, you would have been right anyways. I guess, it just wasn't meant to be. Now, I sort of have a bit of relief we didn't get married. This would have happened anyways... Now, we never will..."

"Don't say that Keiko. It actually, might have worked better because you were more secure with your relationship... but it was sort of my fault you didn't." She saw Keiko was about to argue, so she continued loudly to over-voice her friend. "BUT! JACK ISn't being fair being jealous of the 'friendship' you and Ruko have. I mean, he was upset... I think he should have understood better..."

"I suppose." The japenese girl looked to the door, debating whether she should call her 'ex' back. It seemed Kimiko read her mind.

She got up and pulled on a sweatshirt, and slipped on some slipper - like flip flops.

"Kimi? Kimi, what are you doing? Please don't go to Jack... Oh god please!"

"If you don't want me to... You better hope you can run!" With that she ran out the door, in the middle of the night. Keiko glared for a moment, before screaming 'wait' and running after her raven - haired friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack scratched his head, as he clawed the floor by his bed for some jeans. "Who the hell would call this early..."

"JACK OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN DOOR OR I'M GOING TO START IT ON FIRE!!!"

"Okay... knock... and Kimiko... What the hell does she want?" He fell out of the bed, stumbling for the light, but ended up walking out of the room and into his door where Kimiko was frantically pounding. He swung it open, still practically asleep. "Wow... My room god bigger... and Kimiko, how'd you get in?"

Kimiko glared deeply. So deeply infact, Keiko thought Jack would yelp any moment from the whole burning into him. Suddenly, a sharp and earpiercing, blood - curdling scream emerged from her mouth, so shrill, it wasn't even funny.

"YOU BETTER GOD DAMN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED... NOW!" She grabbed Keiko's hand, and stomped passed Jack, who, at seeing the girls, were wide awake. (By girls I mean Keiko...) "And Jack..."

"What?"

"Put some clothes on..."

Jack's face flushed as he dashed for the room, and came out fully clothed again.

"Now..." Kimiko started, sitting at the table, flaming her hand to intimidate Jack. "What happened?"

"I um..."

Keiko's eyes directed to the ground. She wasn't sure she really wanted to hear the reason.

Jack, on the other hand... His heart ached at seeing Keiko so unstable. Why did he do this again? Oh yeah. Ruko. He glared at the thought, but finally jumped up, "I'm sorry!"

"What?" Kimiko obviously came, wanting to fight with someone, because her face had an expression that said, 'That can't be all... It just can't!'

"Kimiko, if you wanted to advise a debate... You should have gone to the subway down the street. Where the manager and costumers argue about the best sub." Jack put his hands on his hips like a girl, that actually made Kieko giggle, and run over to him.

"Jack!" She stomped her foot. "You're such a chick!"

"Jack?" Keiko asked, her voice raising just a little. He looked down at her with so much sympathy, she just wanted to cuddle up to him now more than ever.

"Hmm?"

"Could, we... maybe like... talk?"

Kimiko smirked, knowing Jack was way to soft to let a girl like Keiko go, and thus, wondered into the bathroom to see what 'gordious makeup' Jack had. (Not really any, she just made a joke, cause he looked like a girl right there.)

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

Keiko looked up, obviously confused. He was mad at her... wasn't he? "But..."

"Because, I should be the one who's sorry. I only got jealous, because of Ruko. But... I - Now I see, that you would - "

Keiko's soft and lip glossed lips cut him short as they pressed up against him with force, yet a gentleness no one else in the world could compare to. After a few moments, she pulled back, a light smile over her features, eyes glinting with happy tears.

"You big idiot."

"I think... You just insulted me."

Keiko smiled.

"Twice." She corrected.

"What?!" He stopped for a second, thinking about it, but then looked at her, pulling off an innocent look, grand fanallying it with a sheepish smile. But, the smile turned to a confused frown when he said his next line. "You think I'm fat?"

Keiko couldn't stop the giggle that emerged from her mouth. She never intended it to, but she really couldn't help the fact that he was the same as he was, instead of being mad.

"You do! Ugh! That's like... mean." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Don't pout... It makes you look less cute." She ran and hugged him tightly. He, although surprised at the jump, she recieved the hug she wanted ever since she turned around to see him walking away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo felt as though he hadn't slept that good in a year. Well, it was almost true, but that wasn't the kind of thing he was thinking of. He could go to sleep knowing he was free, and wouldn't have to wake up in a hell hole the next morning. The bed was the most expensive, and rich kind of material a bed could be made out of, the sheets, quilt, and literally ten pillows made him feel like he had slept on a cloud.

The sun leaked through the silk curtain, and onto his bed, making him feel warm. He went, and touched the glass, pushing the window open. It was the first time he had been back in Tokyo, and the first time he was able to put his hand to glass, let alone push the window open.

Glancing around the room, he stretched, and saw the phone was blinking. Waddling over to it, he found there was a message, so he pressed the botton, and opened the drawer to see some clothes. He pulled out white long sleeved shirt, and then pulled out a white and red jersey. That was a very familiar jersey... It was his... His school colours, before he went to China. He played on the soccer team... and that was his soccer jersey, but made bigger by Kimiko for countless years, so he could always have and wear it proudly from Brazil.

But, the jersey he was about to pull over his still tan, and strong upper body wasn't what caught his attension at the moment. Infact, when he heard what the message said, he dropped all of his clothes and, stumbily picked up the phone, checking the number.

Instead of checking the number first, he played it again, to make sure it was right.

"Hi, um. I really hope I got the number right... My father told me, but he sounded distracted... Anyways. Um, this is Kim Rai. I really hope it's Rai, otherwhise, if not... delete this message before I continue, this is not for you, and if you don't hang up, unless you're last name is Pedrosa, I will hunt you down, and set you on fire. Yes, I'm eligable to do that."

She was rambling. It was a sign she felt bad. He knew that, and smiled, and listened. She waited for her pause, for, incase it wasn't him, they would delete it.

"Okay, if you're still listening. I'm assuming you're Raimundo... I hope you like the apartment. So, my papa was a little mad I spent a lot of money, but... You're first day back, I thought you deserved a lot. Please, if you still want to, come see me. Meet me at the park, yeah, you know which it is. The one you... well um... 11 O'Clock. I realize, after sleeping on that bed, you might not be up, but like I said before... I'll wait for you.

He glanced by his bed, knowing, if this was Kimiko's doing, she would have put a clock by the bed. It read off 10:55a.m. He had five minutes. Quickly, he jumped into the shower, taking only about three minutes.

This really proved that Raimundo wanted to see Kimiko more than anything in the world...

Truly, he did...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko smiled, as she watched the baby in her stroller sleep. It had been a miracle, but Haruki had gotton out of the hospital just yesterday.

"Ironic..." She whispered to her small child, who was blinking in the sunlight. "The same day Raimundo gets back to Tokyo..." Kimiko smiled at the thought of all of them being together. But, then again... She had gotton a lot off of work, curtisy of her father, and everyone wanting to make sure she had full support of her child, knowing what happened and all. Sometimes, even she can admit, people got so bored at work, they had nothing else to do but snoop around in other people's business.

Well... As daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko... It was easy to find dirt on her. And thus, the whole 'Oh take time off' deal came into play. She was happy about it too. There was no way she'd be able to pull off going to work with the somewhat stress she was under.

So, it wasn't a lot, but... It was Kimiko. She could admit she was rich and spoiled, and that's exactly why stress didn't suit her. That and... the fact of when she's mad, anyone whome she does not care about would most likely get burned to death.

Sitting down, she opened the book she had and began to read from her spot. She knew, she might have to be here a while... Heck, she'd wait all day... But, she just wanted to see if he'd come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo ran fersly back up the stairs of the apartment. It angered him that he'd forgotton to lock the door, after the note there specifically said to. He was already late by 15 minutes. But, he trusted what Kimiko said about waiting.

Quickly, he locked the door and turned around to see a blonde with icy blue eyes, and green eyeshadow on, giving her a mischievious look. "Hi!"

"Um... Hello..."

"Do you happen to know a girl named... Keiko?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Oh..." She look down.

"Do you need help with something?"

"Um well... Actually, I - could you maybe tell me the last name of Keiko?" His eyes lit in an even more evil way.

"You tell me."

"I dunno."

"Then, I'm sorry. I can't help you..." He turned and began walking.

"Do you know where Kimiko Tohomiko is at this very moment?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around, eying the smiling girl, the glint gone from her eyes. "Where?"

"That's for me to know, and you not to."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"She's Keiko's best friend... yes?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Who told you that?"

"Keiko and Kimiko themselves. Everyone knows that. Unless they're... blonde... Oh, my bad, I just made a bad joke infront of one... sorry."

A glare covered her face, as she screamed and went towards Raimundo. She originally wanted to ask him this information, and get him to tell Keiko something, that might be help to breaking up they're friendship, but... This must be the Raimundo everyone always talked about. Very loyal, and hard to crack.

Raimundo jumped into the elevator. "Wait!" He pressed the button, almost regretting who he would see around the corner.

The blonde came out, and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry... I just... Well, nevermind. What's your name?"

"Raimundo. What's it to you?"

"I dunno. I just thought you know, that Keiko and I were best friends."

"You're kinda random. How do you know me?"

She didn't really want to tell him. She just wanted him to deliver a message, because she knew that he was on his way to see the Japanese 'superstar' with the last name Tohomiko. "Can you tell Kimiko... I will find a way."

"Who are you?"

"Adrenia... of course, who else?" And with that she walked away, leaving Raimundo vaguely confused...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He walked down the walk-way a ways, hoping to find the bridge he had seen her on in her beautiful Kimono so long ago. There it was. And, in this part of the park, there weren't many people... It was a good thing.

He saw a girl with long brick red/brown hair sitting on a bench, reading a thick book, a baby stroller by her. She was in a jean skirt with black leggings, and a black tank top, with a japanese symbol for fire in white on the front. The wind blew slightly, making her straight hair, wave out infront of her, and the pink cherry blossoms blow around. He smiled.

Because he could never mistake those blue eyes for anything in the world...

"Kimiko!" He shouted, the silence shattering like glass at impact. Her head snapped up at the voice, and she stood ever so slowly, dropping the book out of her hands. Those sapphire orbs had widened to a far extend, but inside, pure joy was bouncing about her entire body.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and her fingers and toes tingled. Her eyes glistened with hints of laughter, her head filled with prescious memories... Her heart beating faster and slower at the same time, and her arms and legs go totally numb with longing. All sounds were drown out, except for her own heartbeat, and her nose could almost breathe in his scent. Her mouth, at a taunt, wanting nothing more but to reach out and kiss the man standing only about a football field length ahead of herself.

"Raimundo?" she whispered crisply. Her voice suddenly leaving her. But, it was like, the wind carried it to him, as he began to run to the trembling, yet compeletely still girl infront of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Boy, what a bad spot to leave people at. Sorry about the update, but they come slower because of school. - that sucks, I know it... But meh... I suppose I don't really care about that. Please review... I know I haven't been getting many, but hey sorry... I'm slow, once again. That's happy... and I really like the discription of what happened to Kimiko after Raimundo had called her name. It gives a pretty good body picture... no not like that, but put yourself in her position. I think you'd feel the same thing... :D an update is hopefully coming soon. Please review! Thanks!

**Honestly, I don't feel like doing review replies, so I'll just reply to you next chapter... Sorry, hope you don't mind too much :D!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do**

**Chapter 16... Reunited Again & Forever**

I raced as fast as I could. A small smile began to spread across my bright face. The light shown through now, as the sunset was becoming more scarce. The heat beating their way, was almost like magic. The rise was directed into the trees, but not hitting them. Simply dodging them, and hitting where us two were last separated, and united now.

I couldn't run fast enough.

I wanted to reach out, and for her to be there, but it was almost like the faster I ran, the more far away she was. But that soon changed, as I impacted the girl with such a force, I wrapped my arms around her quickly to catch her fall.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

I was knocked backwards, but as soon as I felt those strong hands slide behind my petite back, I flung myself into him, clinging for dear life. My eyes began to block up with wetness, but I didn't care if he saw me cry.

He had only seen me cry a few times... But, this was one of those times where you just didn't care who saw. The last 9 months tortured me... I only saw him once, talked to him twice... and only kissed him once. It was ashame... That kiss wasn't even suppose to happen.

Infact, none of this was suppose to happen.

My mind became over whelmed with these thoughts, as I clung harder to him, more desperate than before. Before long, I found my legs wrap around him, to make the hug even tighter. He pulled back, even if I didn't want to part, but he came back in, pressing his lips firmly, yet gently into mine.

The butteflies in my stomache flew away. It was as though a weight the size of Clay was lifted off of my shoulders now that Raimundo was freely there. There was nothing else I wanted more... Nothing at all...

I loved him.

That was a fact.

And, it would never change...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her cling against me was a sign. And, as soon as I pressed my lips to hers, I could almost feel the vibration of bursting fireworks, made directly for us. Whispers from the wind told me we were meant to meet here again. I was damn proud we did. And, I was happy she took me back as well.

All of these thoughts went through my mind, and I was insanely estotic she was there, and the girl I was holding onto. I couldn't believe it...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko pulled back when Haruki began to cry. Raimundo let her go, and she smiled, as she picked up the baby, revealing how much he looked like Raimundo already.

His eyes widened seeing his child in person. It was strange to call himself a daddy aswell. Kimiko placed Haruki in Raimundo's arms carefully and smiled. But, something caught his eye. The ring he had given Kimiko was now on her left finger.

"Yeah... I knew you'd notice."

"Yeah..." He smiled at the two most important people in his life...

"Raimundo..."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you're here..."

"Thanks for the apartment."

At this Kimiko laughed, just like she used to.

"You're welcome..."

Suddenly, Kimiko's cell phone went off, and Jack was on the other line. Raimundo raised an eyebrow slightly as Kimiko smirked and opened the phone.

"Hello?" She put it on speaker for Raimundo to hear aswell, but told him to be quiet.

"Kimiko! Hey, you know how like... thirteen hours ago, Me and Kieko got back together?" Raimundo's eyes bulged out of his head, as he began quietly stomping and waving his arms around, trying to hold in a laughing fit. Kimiko giggled before she answered.

"Yeah?"

"Reschedualed the wedding... It's in a few hours... Actually, we had reschedualed it, but we never canceled it when we like broke up."

Raimundo toppled over (he put Haruki back in the stroller). He couldn't stand it. Jack and Keiko? Married? Why did this surprise him, yet not...?

"Oh! Okay, Well, I'll be there soon. Is it okay if Haruki is - "

"Course! Keiko wanted you there ASAP... She got a new dress."

"Hopefully you haven't looked... that's bad luck you know..."

"Yeah. Meh. I didn't, I swear... See you there!"

"Get an extra seat..."

"Ok - wait, why?"

"Um... Haruki?"

"But, doesn't he sit with someone?"

"Um... No?"

"Alright then, we'll give it a shot." Kimiko hung up the phone, and pressed it back into her purse on the bench before Jack could speak anymore. She then looked at Raimundo and kissed him on the lips passionately, but quickly.

"Ready for a wedding?"

"Sure am..." He laughed, holding Kimiko's hand. She smiled slightly, and then pulled away, to get her book, and purse. Raimundo got the stroller. "This is insane..."

"What is?"

"I'm a dad."

Kimiko's grin became brighter knowing her dream would never come true...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko and Raimundo stepped out of the car, Haruki in hands. She looked around, a spotted where people were bringing dress after dress into the building. That's obviously where Keiko was. She always refused to try things on without Kimiko.

"Okay... You find Jack... Ask him if you can go as a best man... He'll understand... be surprised, but play it cool, he's helped a lot."

"Aww... No kicking Jack's ass... That's depressing..."

She giggled, but pushed him. "Don't lose the baby..."

"I won't... And hey, it's me."

Kimiko raised her eyebrows saying 'should I trust that?' And then waved, running to the room. "Keiko will be the last to know... They were good friends for a while..." She whispered to herself, pulling open the door to the building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Spicer!"

Jack turned rapidly around, until he faced someone who looked very similar to him... Except, with emerald eyes, and chocolate - brown hair. He rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"No, I ain't an illusion..."

"You're... but - Does Kimiko?"

"She knew since this morning..."

Jack squealed like a girl. (I cannot believe Keiko is marrying THAT!) "But why didn't - the phone - was that the thud I heard?"

"Haha, me falling on the ground cause you and Keiko are getting married? Yeah!"

"Ahh..." He blushed. "Well, congrats on being back man... Sorry, if it's akward, with um... our teenage years - "

"You helped Kimiko out a lot Jack... I really appreciate that..."

"Ah, it's no problem."

"Kimiko wanted me to bother you about a best man..."

"Course! Omi will be here too... He'll be quite happy to know you're here..."

"Cool. Has he worked on the slang?"

"You haven't seen him since you were 18, have you?"

"Nope!"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure... Well, let's go see him, and get you a best man's suit..."

"You need a language quiz, you know?" Raimundo joked, as though they had been friends forever.

"Ugh, no school... PLEASE!" They walked off, laughing and talking some more. People giving them strange looks at the mention of Shen - Gong - Wu, and elemental power, and robots, but they didn't care. It was like a person back from the dead, ready to set aside the differences from foes...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"KIMIKO!"

"You look fine... stop stressing..."

"I... I'm just nervous..."

"You weren't last time..."

"Yeah, because somehow, I knew there could be a slight chance for a delay... And, I was right!" Keiko smiled in a paniced way, trying to curl her hair, until Kimiko came and took over.

"Yay for you..." Her best friend muttered in sarcasm, including an eyeroll.

"Now, today... It's the big plunge... Nothing to stop this... It's going to be great, I know... but what If we fight too much, or - "

"Keiko! Breathe!" Kimiko giggled at her friend's nervousness. Not to be mean, but she never usually saw Keiko this hyper in a nervous way. "You're going to do fine..."

"Okay, okay... How do you like this one?" She asked, as she zipped up the back of the dress.

"That's the one!" Kimiko's smile shone brightly, as she finished slipping into her dress. They continued to do each other's make up and hair, until Keiko's father came. "I'll see you on the other side!" Kimiko laughed, and ran out. Everyone was murmering. They must have taken a longer time than she thought. As everyone watched her walking down the isle, Raimundo went into a fake coughing fit, diverting all eyes on him.

Kimiko mouthed her thanks, and hurried the rest of the way. Not long after she positioned herself, where Keiko was suppose to be, Ruko grasped her arm.

"I'm so happy Keiko let me be a bridesmate!" He whispered.

Kimiko was surprised to see him, but smiled at his happy tone being back. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one!" He smiled at her.

Then gripped her hand, as they watched Keiko come out, and down the isle with her father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keiko's eyes landed on a certain brunette, and if you knew anything about about Keiko, you could tell when she was silently squealing on the outside. Her eyes darted to her best friend, who was smiling with the same crazy face,and when she looked at Ruko... Well... He always smiled like that.

Too hyper.

The wedding went on, and soon, they were closing in...

"Does anyone have a reason why these two shall not be together?"

Raimundo raised his hand.

Everyone stared at him, eyes boring at him, as he fidgited. "Raimundo..." Kimiko muttered, also staring at him.

"Ah... haha... Just kidding... please continue!" Most everyone gave a low chuckle, besides the ones up front. They burst out laughing, and didn't stop for about five minutes.

Then, after the priest gave very death - filled looks, he continued.

Keiko looked at Jack, after she was asked the same question he said 'I do' to, just a few moments before. She stared into his eyes, and though she'd do something everyone remembers. So, she jumped into his arms and kissed him. The priest, annoyed again, said "Yes, we understand that that was kiss the bride..." And everyone started clapping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was the eversofine conversation about Jack's sex change..."

"I can't believe Kieko doesn't hold that against him... It's amazing how far they can go in relationship only after like... 8 months?"

"Who knows really... I dunno anymore. I'm just glad that nightmare is over..."

"I agree."

There was silence for a moment, before she spoke again. "Raimundo?"

"Yeah Kimiko?"

"It's amazing this all started because of Clay..."

"And your great lying skills... But I really hope none will be used to cheat on me..." She pushed him lightly. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't..."

"Damn right. Clay was... well that's Clay... this is you..."

"What makes me so sure?"

"Clay got jipped out of everything... I mean... A good element, good skill, good looks, a good weight... And the ability to speak the English language..."

Raimundo laughed full - heartedly. "You're so cruel." Kimiko sent him a glare. "But it's funny."

"Yeah..." She looked down, remembering time when they were younger. But, someone calling her name made her head snap up.

"YOU! You have to go get ready!" Keiko dragged her heavily away, obviously very agitated, but in a comical way.

"Why?" Kimiko whined, her glare on Raimundo. He simply shrugged.

"I'd come... but just like you told Jack... It's bad to see the bride with the dress before the wedding..."

She pouted, but turned to walk away with Keiko.

It had been one year since Keiko and Jack's wedding... So Raimundo and Kimiko decided it was time to do it. Haruki was healthy and happy, and so was their relationship... Everything was going to work out.

Sure, they had their occasional fights, but who doesn't? They were generally one of the cutest couples, people said they had seen for a long time. A very true love thats bond could never be broken.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now... These two would like to recite their own vows. Raimundo, you may go first..."

"Kim... The first time I layed eyes on you... And yeah, most people would expect the next part to be fairytale and romantically cheesy... But... That first time... I thought you were the most spoiled girl in the whole world. You had the electronics, the 'knowledge' I mean... I may have been the only one, but in the end, I saw the sweet and kind side that I know everyone fell in love with... Like many have said, I'm the one lucky guy you gave a second glance at. Maybe it was the fact I played pranks on you, and annoyed you, and all of the simple things to keep your attention on me that did it, but it sure as hell worked! Soon, the pranks died down, but the attension did not. We went through a lot, but no doubt that we'll be able to get through anything that life throws our way... Or Haruki for that matter. That's why I love you Kim. You're strong, hotheaded, sweet, fun, and think everything is flamible... It's a perfect combination of pros and cons... I love you Kimiko Tohomiko, and that won't ever change... I seriously promise." (I'm not sure if this was vows or not... not a lot of experiance with them, sorry...)

"Kimiko?"

She smiled, and looked up at the chocolate brunette infront of her. "Rai... when I first saw you, you had to be the trickiest, hottest, and cockiest guy, I'VE ever met... Always charming... Always playing pranks. But, after a while... I realized that's the kind of person I wanted... I mean, yeah I could have done without the obnoxiousness sometimes... But that's one of my favorite aspects of you Rai. You're always very serious when you have to be, and don't ever allow anyone else to get hurt. I knew it was you for the longest time... Possibly ever since we were fifteen. You always drooled over the girls we would find... when we were out and about... I dunno maybe it was to make me jealous, or just because you thought they were 'cute', it didn't matter. I knew because I felt like setting them to flames everytime they'd flirt with you, or you'd flirt with them back. That's what I like about you... You really never let down your guard. And, maybe that's why I fell for you... You were a challenge, and after I got what I wanted... I knew you loved me for me... I love you Rai, and that won't change... not even after I die... Not even when you go to hell, and I go to heaven." She smirked a playful smirk, letting him know that really wasn't true. "I promise..."

(like said, I dunno what comes next, so I'll skip, sorry if I miss something.)

"Now... we'll go on... Raimundo Pedrosa, do you take Kimiko Tohomiko to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, and in health (some other stuff), until death due you apart?"

"I do." He meant it with full meaning, and obviously it was something he was serious about.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, do you take Raimundo Pedrosa to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness, and in health (some other stuff), until death due you apart?"

Flashes of Kimiko's last attempt at getting married flew through her head so quickly, she could barely shovel them out. Clay, saying no, the baby, the relationship, the cheating, jail, New York, her father, the park, Keiko's wedding, Jack and Keiko together, hers and Raimundo's reunitation (is that a word? lol), Haruki, everything... She smiled, knowing this was going to flip around her life.

But this time she meant it.

No doubt in her heart...

"I do." She answered.

"You may now kiss the bride." (sorry, I think that was suppose to be switched around, but once again, bare with me.)

Their lips met, and the bond that would hold them together forever,

Opposites of Ying and Yang,

Soft and Hard,

Black and White,

Needles and Hay,

Hot and Cold,

And Fire and Wind...

Every opposite thing proved that two single words could bind even the most different people together. It was true that opposites really do attract.

Those two words...

"I do..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow... That was such a great story... I really loved it. But, I'm sad that it's over. Oh well, every great thing must come to an end sometime. I really hope everyone enjoyed it... I know I did. The last chapter, sorry if it was rushed, but I spent enough time at the end thinking of the six opposite things to make up lol. Please review!!! I hope you enjoyed it!

Xx zesty xX

**Special Shoutouts!**

**1)**** Rolliepollie44 - **_Spam her with PM's saying how much you love her for requesting this story... She'll get annoyed, it's quite funny. Thanks a million, this was a big hit!_

**2)**** Luiz4200 - **_Well, I wish there were more for this, but... The only reviewer who has stuck with me from the beginning. Thanks so incredibly much!! I know a lot of you probably read, but, that'd take awful long reading off all... And I don't wanna bore you... Luiz4200 was awesome and reviewed ever chapter... Thanks!... Again._

**3)**** Heylin - Shadow, & Elemental Warrior - **_Constructive critizism. I really appreciate the fact you guys found flaws in this story... cause I found quite a few so thanks a lot, you helped me improve the story quite a bit. Glad you both read!_

**And...**

**4)**** Stormy Dreamer - **_No critizism... but hey, I am totally okay with that! -... I'm so happy you found so many things to compliment on. That is this thanks... Long reviews filled with stuff from the chapter. Thanks so much!_

And Of Course, Thanks To All Who Read. I Really Appreciate It. Hopefully, I'll See A Lot Of You Reviewing Again. :)

**dragon of spirits:**** Yes, they finally met. I'm so happy this happened... And, it was a less depressing story than I thought... Yay! lol. Yes, She does need to get a life. I really hate her. Thanks for reviewing... since I only got three reviews on this chapter... sigh... Oh well, three is better than none. Here is your update!**

**Luiz4200:**** I'm glad they met up almost right after he got out. There was a little dragging started, but I guess ending it sorta really helped. Here is your update, thanks for your review!**

**firecracker-girl:**** Thank you... This actually has to be one of my favorite chapters also. I know, it took me insanely long to finish this story, but it's finally done, and I hope it finished well. Yay! And thank you, quite flattered. Lol, you don't have to 'cry', here is your update! Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
